Finding love and comfort
by Jess Rabbit
Summary: Based off of New Moon. Edward leaves Bella.Jasper comes to her rescue though to help her. He hates seeing women depressed plus Bella is a part of the family. What will happen though when he starts to realized he loves her? Jasper/Bella pairing
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I was lying in my bed crying when I heard my window open. I didn't look up; I didn't want to see if it was Edward. He left me, his excuse that he wasn't right for me. How can he think that? He was perfect for me, he was my other half.

"Bella?" That voice was most definitely not Edward's. It had that southern accent that soothed me and made me look up.

"Jasper? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were all right" He sat down in my rocking chair across the room. It made me wonder if the reason he was sitting so far away was because of the scent of my blood. He must have picked up on my confusion because he spoke then answering my thoughts.

"I'm sitting over here because I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything. Seeing as how our track record isn't exactly the best, I figured I'd sit over here so I wouldn't cause any discomfort."

His voice made my stomach flip, his accent had me mesmerized. I sat up and rested my back against the wall as I looked at him.

"You can sit down next to me if you'd like Jasper, I don't mind. As for our track record? Think nothing of it, it was an accident. It could have happened to anyone, plus I'm rather clumsy."

He looked down for a moment as if he were thinking it over. He was truly gorgeous, I never really noticed until now and I don't know why. With his dusty brown blonde hair, that chiseled face, deep molten bronze eyes, ski sloped nose, that strong jaw line, broad shoulders covered in a rather tight shirt that made me smile, strong looking arms, slim waist leading down to tight jean clad, long, slim legs. His shirt had a picture of Texas on it which read, Everything's bigger in Texas.

He sighed as he got up and walked over to me. He hesitated in front of me, looking at me with concern and uncertainty in his eyes. I extended my hand to him; he glanced at it and put his own hand in mine. Being human, I'm not very strong but he understood what I wanted when I pulled him down onto the bed to sit next to me.

"Are you okay Jasper?" I asked him timidly. I must admit, it was slightly awkward having him sitting here.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just thinking I guess. How are you Bella? That's the real question" He looked at me then, searching my face for some clue as to how I was feeling other than the emotions he was reading from me.

"I-I'm not doing so great I guess. It just hurts. I always had this doubt in my mind that I wasn't good enough for Edward. I always felt like I was given an angel or something great that I couldn't hold on too. I couldn't measure up and I knew it." I looked away with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Bella, don't cry" He gently wiped away my tears with his thumb. "In all honestly, you were too good for Edward. He didn't deserve you. You don't see it, but everyone else does. You're this beautiful creature, you're smart, funny, gorgeous, mysterious, fun to be around, and you brighten everyone's day. Edward was a fool for leaving you. He didn't see what a great thing he had and he won't ever have another chance at something so amazing like you."

He put his hand under my chin, forcing me too look at him then. When I looked into his eyes, they burned a molten gold and I could see that he truly meant what he said. I felt loved in that instant and it made me blush. He just chuckled at my blush, I'm sure he couldn't see it in the dark room but I know he could feel my heart speed up and feel the blood rushing up to color my cheeks.

"Jasper, thank you."

"Anything for you darlin'. Do you need anything? I should probably get going. You have school in the morning and you need to sleep."

I looked away shyly. "Uhm, Jasper? Would you mind staying and holding me? Edward used to do that for me and seeing as how you're an empath I thought you may be able to calm me down so I can actually sleep tonight."

"Of course darlin'. Anything you need, just ask and I'll try my hardest to grant it."

I shifted and got under the covers and laid my head down on the pillow. Jasper also moved and lay down behind me. I felt him slowly move his arm to put it around my waist. It was a comfortable feeling having his arm encircling me.

"Good night my sweet Bella"

"Good night Jasper" I instantly felt calm and started to feel sleepy. I knew Jasper was sending me calming waves. My last thought before I finally fell asleep was that I prayed I wouldn't say anything embarrassing while I slept.

A/N So.. what'd you guys think?! Please, click that little green button below and give me your feedback :)


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I woke up slowly the next morning. I felt arms around me, thinking they were Edwards but I quickly remembered that they were Jaspers. I remembered that he came in last night to comfort me and I asked him to help me fall asleep. I then realized he stayed all night and I feared asking him what I said last night in my sleep. I tried to pretend I was still asleep but when I heard Jasper chuckle I knew that I couldn't fool him.

"I know you're awake Bella. You're heart rate is speeding up along with your breathing and your emotions are flying. What are you so nervous about?"

I sighed and rolled over so I could face him.

"Well Jasper, I'm nervous about asking you what exactly I said last night. I know I talk in my sleep and I'm scared to find out how bad it was." I laid there searching his face for answers but it was a perfect mask of emptiness until he finally smiled.

"Well Miss Bella, you were pretty quiet last night. The only thing you said really was when you were crying out and begging Edward not to leave you. I was here though and I just held you close and calmed you down. After that, the only thing that escaped your lips was my name every so often."

I blushed a bright crimson red after he said that part about saying his name. He chuckled at me when he saw which only caused me to blush more. I wonder why I said Jasper's name last night. My time to sit there and ponder was cut short by my stomach's growling.

"Well, sounds like it's time to feed the human" Jasper said as he hoped out of my bed. Only when he stood up did I notice his shirt was missing. I raised my eyebrow in question at him.

"Yes, about that. Well, I got hot last night with you using me as a pillow and all, so I took it off. I hope you don't mind. You surely didn't last night." He chuckled at that last part.

"I don't mind, just a little surprised is all. If you'll give me a moment, I'll go get dressed." As pay back for the comment about last night and me not minding his shirtless-ness, I grabbed his shirt on my way out with my other clothes. I got ready in the bathroom like always. I brushed out my hair pulling it into a ponytail, brushed my teeth and called it good.

I walked downstairs to the smell of eggs and bacon. Jasper was whistling an AC/DC song when I walked in, his back was turned towards me but I knew I couldn't sneak up on him. Damn vampiric senses.

"Smells wonderful Jasper, thank you." I was thankful that Charlie had to go to work early this morning. When I looked at the clock though, I noticed it was almost 12:30. I gasped at the time and tried to figure out why I slept so late. Jasper must have picked up on my emotions because he turned around to say something but when he opened his mouth, no words came out. He was speechless for some reason.

"I..You.. Wow Bella. You look gorgeous." He finally managed to stutter out. I giggled because what I was wearing was a pair of dark skinny jeans and his shirt. I tied it in the back so it wouldn't be so baggy on me.

"Thank you. So why aren't we at school?"

"Well, you were so tired, that I let you sleep in. I also called the school telling them that you were sick. So you aren't at school today because you're sick. Or at least that's what the school thinks." He gave me a devilish grin.

"Are you trying to say you're abducting me for the day Jasper?" I sat down and started to eat my eggs.

Jasper sat down across from me at the table and looked at me with another devilish grin.

"Why yes Miss Bella. That's exactly what I'm saying" Jasper said as I finished eating my eggs and bacon.

JPOV

I told Bella to wait while I ran back to my house to grab my car. I was in a very good mood as I ran back, thinking of all the things I could do with Bella today to cheer her up. As I ran into the house to leave a note for the others of my whereabouts, I ran into Alice.

"Hello sweetheart" I said as I kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm taking Bella to Port Angles today, help get her mind off of Edward. I hope you don't mind? I know you've been itching to take her shopping"

"No, that's fine Jasper. I was going to go hunting then shopping later with Rose anyway. I'm glad you're helping her Jazz, she needs someone to make her feel better. She needs someone to calm her down" She gave me a loving smile as she skipped off. I loved that woman with all my heart. I ran out into the garage and hoped into my car and drove back to pick up Bella.

I knocked on the door knowing it wasn't necessary, but I felt like being the Texan gentleman I was raised to be. She opened the door and she looked beautiful as ever. She was still wearing my shirt with a pair of dark skinny jeans. Except this time she put her hair down and put some makeup on. I don't know why, but I had the strongest urge to kiss her in that moment. I then remembered my pixie Alice and the fact that Bella was in a tender state at the moment. I held out my hand to her and walked her to the car.

"Where are we going Jasper?" She looked at me and I felt a wave of nervousness overcome her.

"If I told you, then I'd have to kill you. Just wait and see darlin'" I looked at her and gave her a devilish grin along with a wave of calmness. I didn't have anything in particular planned but I really wanted to cheer her up and see her smile reach her eyes. What I would give to see her face light up with pure joy.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I sat with Jasper in his car listening to the radio wondering where we were going. He hummed along with the song playing and would give me no hints of our destined location. I had some ideas in mind but I didn't know for sure where.

"Jasper, I have a question for you" I turned in my seat so I could look at him.

"Yes darlin'? Don't try asking me where we're going either, you know I'm not telling" He chuckled as he continued to hum.

"No. I'm not wondering about where we're going. I'm wondering, if.. if Edward told you his reason for leaving." I got very quiet; scared to find out if Jasper knew the real reason for Edward leaving me.

"No Bella. Edward didn't tell any of the family why he left you. He just told us the reason he told you. That he wasn't right for you. We all assumed he meant that you didn't belong with a vampire, that it was too dangerous. None of us like the fact that he hurt you, you know that, right Bella?"

I looked out the window as I started crying again. I felt so pathetic for crying like this. Jasper though didn't feel the same way; he just sent me calming waves and took one hand of the wheel to wipe away my tears.

"Bella, look at me."

I very reluctantly turned my head towards him. He held my chin in his hand, barely glancing at the road as he looked into my eyes.

"Edward was a fool for leaving you. When we found out that he did that to you, we were all very angry with him. Every emotion coming from our family was pain and anger. Emmet and Carlise had to stop me before I ripped out Edward's throat when he came home."

I was shocked at his last comment. "Jasper, why would you do that? Why would you rip out Edward's throat for breaking up with me?!" Tears started falling down my cheeks, it was a warm flood of water that I could feel running down my face. Jasper pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned off the engine.

"Because my sweet Bella, the fact that he did something as terrible to someone as sweet and kind and beautiful and innocent as you, angered me. I couldn't imagine you in pain after what he did. I never thought he was so stupid. He doesn't know what he gave up."

Jasper unbuckled my seat belt and pulled me against him and wrapped his arms around me. He was whispering soothing words to me and stroking my hair while I cried staining his shirt with my tears. I don't know how long we sat there like that. It felt like hours and I knew it could have only been around 10 minutes but finally my tears started to stop and my body just shook and finally my breathing evened out until I felt better. I looked up at Jasper and had a question that I felt compelled to ask him.

"Jasper, why didn't you calm me down instead of letting me break down and cause you all this trouble and stain your shirt and everything?"

"Darlin' if I had sent you calming waves, you would have felt better for a while. You would have felt what you just went through later tonight as you tried to sleep. You wouldn't have been in better shape in the morning. You needed to let it out and cry, and I figured, you might as well do it now so I could calm you down after and reassure you that I won't let anyone hurt you anymore."

"Thank you Jasper. I'm sorry I stained your shirt and everything. I probably delayed whatever plans you had, didn't I." He chuckled at me again as he started up the car and eased it back onto the road.

"Bella, I was simply going to take you out for a nice lunch and maybe a movie. I don't mind one bit that our plans were delayed. I'm just glad that you're feeling better and that I was a part of it."

He looked over at me and gave me such a radiant smile that it made my heart flutter. He reached over and squeezed my hand reassuringly, not letting go though after. He took me out to dinner in Port Angles and then he drove me home. To say the least, tonight was interesting yet I'm glad that I was with Jasper.

JPOV

I honestly didn't mind one bit that Bella broke down on the way to dinner. I was rather happy that she found comfort in my arms and let out all of her sorrow. If I still had a beating heart, it would have pained my heart to see her like that and not send her any calming waves. I knew though that she needed to let it out and if she didn't, she would feel it later at a worse time. I took her out to dinner and I made her laugh as much as I could. Her laughter was like music to my ears. I took her home after so she could get some sleep. I walked her to her front door to say goodbye.

"Well Miss Bella, tonight was one of the most interesting and fun nights of my life." I looked at her with a smile on my face and got the reaction I was hoping for. It warmed me to know that I could get her to blush so easily.

"Thank you for everything Jasper. I was wondering, if-if it's not too much of a trouble, would you mind coming back tonight and staying with me until I fall asleep?"

"Anything for you darlin'. I'll be back around 10. Just leave your window open so I know you want me there. Now go inside before Charlie starts to wonder where you are."

She hugged me goodnight and pulled away sooner than I would have liked. She walked in the house and gave me a smile before closing the door. I walked back to my car with a spring in my step and a smile on my face.

"What the hell is wrong with me!? I'm in love with Alice, my beautiful pixie-like wife. Why do I feel like I'm falling for Bella? I'm just her friend, nothing more. I'm helping her get over that asshole Edward."

I drove back home pondering all this out loud. I couldn't be falling for Bella, could I? I'm in love with Alice, my wife, my lover, my rock.

"Calm down Jasper. It's nothing. You're just over reacting. You're just Bella's friend. You're just helping her get over your asshole of a brother. Nothing more, you would never do anything like that to Alice."

I parked my car in the garage and went up to my room to change into a new shirt. I had about 2 hours until 10 o'clock, the time I promised I'd be back to help Bella. I hated seeing her in so much pain. I couldn't break my promise. I would be there at 10 o'clock as promised to help her get to sleep. She needed a friend right now, and I was overjoyed that I could be that friend.

A/N. What's going to happen?! I'm working on the next chapter as you read! It's going to be a looongg night :D But it's worth it. Keep those reviews coming please they encourage me greatly. Give me some ideas and I just might add them too.

-xoxo-

Jessi


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

"I'm home Charlie!" I looked in the living room and saw him sitting on the sofa glued to the ESPN.

"Bells, you didn't go to school today. That's not like you to skip. Anything going on I should know about" He gave me a fatherly authority filled look.

"No dad, I just slept in late because I didn't feel so great. I started feeling better around 4 and school was already out so I went to hang out with Jasper. He gave me the homework and notes I missed so don't worry. I'm going to work on those now. Night dad."

"Night Bells. See you in the morning." He turned back to the game he was watching and started yelling at the sports broadcaster. I just laughed quietly and walked upstairs to my room. I sat down and turned on my ancient computer. While I waited for it to load, I looked for a good book to read. I picked Wuthering Heights. I've read it at least 30 times now but it never gets old. I looked in my inbox and found an email from Renee. I started replying to her email, she got antsy and worried if it took me too long to reply.

I wrote her a lengthy email telling her about school and my friends and everything going on in Forks. I didn't mention the break up though because she would get all motherly on me and start worrying and calling non-stop. I figured she didn't' need anything other than her own problems to worry about. I guess Phil broke one of his bones again. When I finished I sent the email and turned off my computer. I set my book on the desk, marking my page, and grabbed some pajamas and my toiletries and walked into the bathroom.

I brushed out my hair, brushed my teeth and changed. I threw my dirty clothes into the laundry basket noting that I needed to do laundry soon, and walked back into my room with my toiletries. I put them away and grabbed my book off the desk and walked over to my bed. I got underneath the covers and curled up and started reading about Heathcliff and Cathy.

JPOV

I looked up at the clock noticing I had about 5 minutes before I was due at Bella's house. I was so engrossed in Wuthering Heights that I didn't notice the time. I tossed the book on my desk and scribbled out a note to Alice telling her that I would be at Bella's to help her get to sleep. I jumped out of my window and ran to Bella's. I climbed up the tree next to her window with ease and sat on the branch watching her read her book.

She looked so cute snuggled into her pillows all tucked in her blanket with her book. I chuckled slightly when I saw she was also reading Wuthering Heights. Her window was half open but I didn't want to startle her or anything. I gently tapped on the window trying not to startle her. She jumped a little but when she looked up she smiled when she saw that it was only me. I pushed the window up the rest of the way and climbed through her window into the room.

"Good evening Miss Bella." I smiled at her and sat down at the foot of her bed.

"Hello Jasper. Why do you keep calling me Miss Bella?" She smiled at me when she said it and I was a little taken aback with her straight forward question. None the less I answered it like the gentleman I was.

"Well Miss Bella," I put emphasis on the Miss that time. "I call you that, because I was born in Texas and I was raised with manners. It's only proper and respectful to call people Miss, Mrs. or Mr. Does it bother you? Me calling you Miss Bella I mean." I looked at her, searching her face hoping it didn't bother her. I liked calling her Miss Bella, it fit her.

"No Jasper, it doesn't bother me one bit. I think it's very sweet of you and I was just wondering is all." She honored me with one of her dazzling smiles then. That girl has one gorgeous smile, I thought to myself.

"Well Miss Bella, I am here as promised to help you fall asleep." She lay down and got comfortable then looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I took that as my hint to lie down and get comfortable as well. I chuckled as I kicked off my shoes and lay down beside her. I propped myself up on my elbow so I could look at her. She had the most gorgeous hazel eyes I had ever seen. I swear I could stare into her eyes for hours. Get a grip Jasper! I scolded myself in my head for thinking such things.

"Jasper, thank you for coming back tonight."

"No problem darlin'. Like I said last night, whatever you wish, I will try my hardest to get it for you."

She sighed a sigh of contempt and looked at me. "You said this morning that you got hot. If it'd make you more comfortable you can take off your shirt if you'd like. Oh, your Texas shirt is in the laundry. I'll wash it and get it back to you as soon as I can."

I chuckled at her comment and it surprised me that she didn't blush one bit when she said I could take off my shirt. I shrugged out of my shirt throwing it across the room onto her desk chair.

"Is that better Miss Bella? As for my Texas shirt, you can keep that as long as your little heart desires."

"Good. Because it smells like you and it's comforting" She sighed again and snuggled in close to my chest closing her eyes. I slid my arms around her and pulled her tight against me.

"Your wish is my command, my sweet Bella."

I gently kissed the top of her head and sat there for the rest of the night watching her sleep. She was so peaceful when she slept. Or at least she was until her nightmares started.

A/N. DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN!! :D stay tuned for more. Oh I'm so proud of myself for making such a good cliff hanger Calm down though guys, I'm writing the next juicy chapter in like 5 minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

I was standing in our meadow. Edward was standing with me holding my hand. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and looked deep into my eyes.

"Bella, we need to talk"

Usually hearing those words means a person wants to break up with you. I knew Edward would never break up with me though. He was my other half and he promised he'd always be there for me. He looked into my eyes again and I would do anything to have the words that came out of his mouth reversed. I would give anything to turn back time and have those words taken back. But I knew I couldn't turn back time, I just had to deal with the present, with the words he said.

"Bella, I'm leaving. I'm not good for you. I'm sorry love."

It felt like my world came tumbling down on me. He promised to always be there, that he would never leave me no matter what. Why was he leaving me now? What had I done to make him break up with me? To leave me forever?

"E-E-Edward, ? Please, tell me what I did wrong and I'll change it. Please, don't do this. I love you Edward."

"Bella love, it's not you. It's me, you I'm not right for you. My world is too dangerous for you."

"No, Edward. YOU are my world. It's not too dangerous for me. We love each other to much to let anything happen. Please, don't do this."

"I'm sorry love. But this is goodbye"

He misted away like a ghost. I screamed out for him. I reached out searching for him but he was nowhere to be found. I finally sank down to my knees as sobs shook my body. Then I felt someone behind me, pulling me up with strong, cold, stone-like arms. It couldn't have been Edward. I turned around to see who had lifted me up. It was Jasper, my southern Texan Jasper. He held me to him, he stroked my hair, he whispered that it'd be okay; he promised me he'd fix it. I just sighed and tightened my hold on his neck.

JPOV

She started crying in her sleep. My sweet Bella started crying out Edward's name, she started jerking around, sobs shook her body. I just held her close to my body. I stroked her hair and whispered that it would be okay.

"I'll fix it Bella. I'll make the pain go away. I promise darlin'." I whispered into her hair as I held her close as her body started to stop shaking. Her breath started to even out and deepen. I knew the worst of the nightmares were over. She sighed and snuggled in closer to my chest.

"Jasper" She sighed my name and it sounded so sweet coming from her lips. I held onto her tightly for the rest of the night. Thankfully she didn't have any more nightmares. She would just snuggle into my chest every once in a while or sigh my name. I felt as if I would melt every time she whispered my name.

"Snap out of it Jasper! She's just a friend! Think of Alice" I muttered to myself quietly not enough to wake Bella. I glanced up at her alarm clock noticing the time. It was 5:25 and she would be waking up soon to get ready for school. I thought she might want the morning by herself so she could get ready so I carefully untangled her from myself and tucked her in. I grabbed a sheet of paper off of her desk and wrote her a quick note.

_Miss Bella,_

_I left early to get ready for school. _

_Thought you'd like the morning alone to collect your thoughts and get ready for school._

_Your comment last night about my shirt smelling like me, here's last night's shirt also. Wear it, feel safe when I'm not there with you in class. _

_I'll see you at 6. I'm taking you to school._

_See you soon darlin'_

_Yours,_

_Jasper._

I folded the note and wrote on the top "Miss Bella", folded up my shirt, placed the note on top of it, and placed the shirt and note on her nightstand. That way when she woke up she'd see it and not panic about why I wasn't there. I climbed out her window and made my way back home. I threw on a new pair of jeans and a t shirt and my cowboy boots. I grabbed my leather jacket on my way out to my car. It was about 5:54 now and I figured by the time I got there she would be ready to head to school. Today was going to be a good day I felt. People would be talking about their breakup, but I would be there to comfort her.

BPOV

When I woke up this morning I stretched out and noticed the lack of cool arms encircling my waist. Immediately I feared the worst until I eyed the note on my night stand. I sat up and grabbed it. I opened it up and read it and smiled. Jasper was such a sweetheart. I looked on my night stand and sure enough, there sat the shirt he took off last night. I decided to follow his advice and grabbed his shirt, some jeans, undergarments, and my toiletries and went into the bathroom.

I brushed out my hair, brushed my teeth, put a little makeup on and changed. I put on my light wash, work destroyed jeans and put his shirt over top. I tied it back again so it wouldn't be baggy on me and I went back into my room. I threw on a hoodie because it looked a little chilly outside, put on my blue converse and grabbed my bag. I walked downstairs and greeted my dad as I made a bagel for breakfast.

"Morning Dad" I said cheerfully as I spread peanut butter on my bagel. He made a cave man sounding grunt in my direction. My dad was never really a morning person. I sat down to eat my bagel as he went back to his coffee and newspaper. There was a knock at the door so I got up to answer it. True to his word, there Jasper stood ready to pick me up.

"Morning Miss Bella" He looked at me and smiled.

"Morning Jasper. Let me go grab my bag and we can leave." He walked inside and stood inside the foyer and closed the door so none of the chill would come in the house. I ran back into the kitchen and grabbed my bag. I kissed my dad on the top of the head as I walked out.

"I'm going to school with Jasper today Dad. I'll have dinner ready when you get home. Have fun at work" I called back to him as I walked out the door with Jasper.

"Thank you for your shirt Jasper" I blushed as I said it. He noticed and chuckled like always at me.

"Of course darlin'. Looks good on you. So, ready to face the gossip?"

"Not exactly, but I have to do it sooner or later right?" I climbed into his car and he started it and drove off towards school.

"Yup, but don't worry darlin'. You have my shirt, I'll be thinking of you, and I'll see you at lunch. You'll do fine." He looked at me and smiled as we pulled into the school parking lot. "Just think of me and you'll make it through the day darlin'."

A/N Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D I love hearing what you guys have to say! It helps me write more chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

Oops. I should probably say this. Disclaimer:: I don't own anything Twilight related!! Stephanie Myers does. This chapter, is dedicated to "**gottaloveva" **So glad you're loving my story!! makes me happy. Lol

BPOV

I walked off to chemistry in a sort of daze. Sadly, that daze was broken by none of than Mike Newton. He's had a crush on me since I moved here and now that Edward and I have broken up, he will be more than happy to prod me and ask me out.

"Hey Bella. Hear about you and Edward, I'm sorry"

"It's fine Mike. We just weren't working out is all. How was your weekend?"

"Oh, it was fine. Boring really, so listen Bella. I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner tomorrow night."

"Awh, Mike. I'm flattered, really. It's just a little too soon though. I'm sorry. Maybe another time, in the future?"

"Oh, yeah. Of course, sorry for asking so soon Bella." He looked a little depressed.

"It's fine Mike. I'm sorry, it's not you. It's me, I'm just not ready. I hear Jessica is busy this weekend though, maybe she'd like to go to dinner?"

"Yeah, thanks. I'll ask her next period"

He walked away still looking depressed but I was happy that I got out of a date with him. He was sweet and all but he was so far from my type. My type was tall, dark, handsome, Texan accent, deep bronze eyes, whoa Bella! Down girl, did you really just say Texan accent?! Jasper is your best friends mate!! I walked into chemistry a little ashamed and confused. Okay, calm down Bella. Focus on chemistry. That's all.

Thankfully I made it all the way until lunch without thinking anymore about Jasper or the feelings I was getting for him. I walked into the lunch room and got a salad and an Arizona green tea like always. I made my way over to the table I always sit at. There was Angela and her boyfriend Ben, Jasper, Alice, and on the other side of the table, Jessica, Lauren, Mike and Jeff. Their side of the table was more like the enemy side. My true friends sat on this side with me. I felt like I didn't belong on this side anymore after the feelings about Jasper I was having.

"Hey Bella. Sorry about the breakup" Angela looked at me with concern. She was such a good friend.

"Thanks Angela. Don't worry about it, I'm fine." I knew that was a lie and so did Jasper. I wasn't going to admit that though to anyone else. I felt so ashamed for what I'd been thinking about earlier when I looked up and saw Jasper staring that I looked away quickly.

The rest of the day was filled with lots of work. I threw myself into my notes and the homework trying not to think about Jasper or my feelings for him. The problem came after school when the final bell rang. I forgot that I rode to school with Jasper. Alice left already in her car, Angela left with Ben and the only other friend I could get a ride from was Jasper. I dreaded it but he just called out my name when I walked into the parking lot.

"Want a ride home darlin'?" He looked at me with a half grin half smirk on his face.

"Yeah, seeing as how I don't have any other choice"

I got into the car and stared out the window the whole time. I refused to look at Jasper. I didn't need to feel more lust than I was already feeling. The car came to a stop as we pulled up in front of my house. I was about to get out of the car when Jasper put his hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, we need to talk." It sounded just like Edward when he said goodbye. I started to cry as much as I hated.

"No, Bella, darlin' please don't cry." He pulled me against him and started stroking my hair and making small circles on my back.

"I'm sorry Jasper. It just reminded me of when Edward said goodbye. I know it's pathetic and I'm sorry."

"No darlin' it's not pathetic at all. Calm down sweetheart, calm down. I just wanted to talk to you about us. I know you're starting to get feelings for me Bella. I'm an empath remember? I just wanted to tell you, that I'm starting to get the same feelings for you also."

I stopped moving in his arms. I pulled away and looked at him, searching his eyes for something, anything.

"Jasper… What about Alice?! She's your wife, your mate!"

"I know Bella. I planned on talking to her tonight. I just wanted to tell you how I felt. That's all."

I couldn't take anymore. I ran out of the car. I'm glad I didn't trip that would have just been pathetic. I ran upstairs and threw myself on the bed. I let my tears fall freely now. Let the sobs shake my body violently, felt the tears run hot down my cheeks. I'm glad Jasper didn't come in. I wouldn't have been able to face him in this state. Oh what am I going to do?

JPOV

I felt terrible; I felt like shit, I felt like dirt for causing more pain to Bella. I didn't mean to cause her pain; I only meant to tell her how I felt. I knew she was falling for me and I only meant to let her know that I was falling for her as well. I loved Alice, but I wasn't in love with her anymore. We were drifting apart these days and I couldn't stand it. I couldn't chase after Bella. She needed to be alone; I had enough sense left to know that. Instead, I raced home so I could talk to Alice.

"Jasper, we need to talk." Damn, she was waiting for me when I got to our room.

"I agree Alice. We do need to talk. You can go ahead first"

"Well Jasper, to be honest, we're drifting apart. And when I look into our futures, I see me with someone else. I don't know who yet, but it's not you. And as for your future? I see you with Bella. And you two are very happy. Unlike Edward, you keep your promise of making sure everything is okay, you take away her pain. You guys fall in love."

I sit there staring at her. Was she really saying what I think she was saying?

"A-A-Alice… I'm so sorry. I love you, I truly do. I don't know what's come over me these last few days though. I just, I'm falling for her Alls."

"I know Jasper. And I'm really happy for you. I just want to make sure you're okay with us separating."

"Of course I'm not okay with it Alls. I love you and I always will. I'm just sorry that this is happening. I hope you're happy with your mystery man. And I'm sorry we didn't work out."

"Jasper, its fine. I love you and I always will. We just weren't meant for each other. Now go talk to Bella while I call our attorney. I doubt you want to be with Bella while you're still married to me." She gave me that devilish pixie grin and shooed me out of our room.

I ran into the garage and hopped in my car. I speeded to Bella's and I parked a few blocks away. I got out and I ran to her house. I climbed up into the tree and paused to look into her window. I saw her laying there, in boy shorts and my Texas shirt. She was curled up with Wuthering Heights again. I smiled at how beautiful she was. I tapped lightly on her window and she looked up. When she saw me, she looked uncertain but got up and opened her window with a small smile.

"Hello Jasper."

"Hello darlin'. I think we need to talk."

A/N CLIFF HANGER!! *evil laugh* you know you love it. Still writing! I'm on a role and I have the perfect next chapter in mind. So this story is rated M, I know there isn't much M going on, but hey! LEMONY GOODNESS IS ON THE WAY!! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:: I don't own anything Depressing, I know.

BPOV

"Hello darlin'. I think we need to talk."

I simply nodded my head and opened the window for him the rest of the way. I was in a bit of a zombie mood from all the crying earlier and he must have sensed that because he didn't say anything at first. I went back and sat on my bed while he sat in the rocking chair.

"I talked with Alice today. She feels as if we're drifting apart and when she looked into our futures… she was herself with someone else, her true mate. She saw me with my true mate also, and she saw you and me together. So both Alice and I have agreed that we should get a divorce. We both love each other but it's more of a platonic feeling. We will be divorced by 12 pm tomorrow." He looked up at me and searched my face.

"Darlin' I can't feel any emotions. Please tell me how you feel.."

"I just. Wow. I hate to admit this but I'm happy, I mean I feel bad and all but I'm glad now that I don't have to feel so guilty about my feelings for you." I looked up at him and smiled a little. Even though he didn't need to breathe it looks like he let out a breath he must have not realized he was holding.

"Jasper, come sit by me, please" I raised my hand out to him like the first night he stayed. He gave me a smile and walked over to me and put his hand in mine. In the next instant he moved to fast for me to comprehend what was happening. When I finally realized what had happened, I was sitting on his lap. He must have pulled me up then sat down himself and pulled me to him. I didn't mind though. I just snuggled closer, resting my head on his chest and let out a sigh of contempt.

"I take it you'll stay for the night then Jasper?"

"As I've always said Miss Bella, anything you want I'll try my hardest to get." He laid me down and got me underneath the blanket and then he pulled me to himself once more. He rubbed small circles in my back and I started feeling calm and sleepy. I snuggled closer and before I fell into the oblivion of sleep, I remember saying one thing,

"My Jasper."

JPOV

She was overjoyed that she didn't have to hide her feelings for me. It was a huge relief that she did feel the same way and that she wanted to show those feelings. She snuggled up against me; the only thing separating us really was our clothing and the blanket. She sighed and closed her eyes. I sent her calming waves to help her fall asleep easier. Her last coherent thought that she voiced aloud, was something that brought shivers to my spine and a smile to my face.

"My Jasper" Then she fell into a sea of darkness and slept for the rest of the night. She looked so peaceful sleeping, and thankfully, she wasn't interrupted by any nightmares tonight. I could have fallen asleep along with her if it weren't for my vampiric nature. I gently eased out of bed without jostling her and grabbed her copy of Wuthering Heights. I lay back in bed with her and started reading. I was so engrossed in the book that I didn't know it was almost time to wake Bella. What brought me back to reality was when she rolled onto her side, facing away from me and whispered,

"I love you Jasper"

It left me speechless. She was dreaming, or most certainly she was only saying that because she was asleep. None the less though, it made me smile and brought shivers to my spine once again.

"I love you too my sweet Bella" I put down the book and wrapped my arms around her waist. I pulled her against me and kissed the top of her head. "I won't let anything hurt you anymore, I promise you that."

Around 5:50, Bella's alarm clock went off. It was quiet amusing to watch her deal with the pesky annoyance. She grumbled and reached over to her night stand and hit it rather strongly turning it off. I chuckled at her and she rolled over to face me.

"Find something funny do you Jasper?" She looked gorgeous with her mahogany hair sticking up in all directions and her eyes droopy with sleep.

"Why yes Miss Bella, I find your morning attitude quiet hilarious."

"Well, I don't Mister Jasper. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to change and comb out my hair." She got up and went to her closet and grabbed some clothes out.

"Bella, would you mind if I brushed your hair for you?" I asked nervously because I didn't know what she'd say.

"Sure Jasper, I'd like that" She gave me a dazzling smile and walked into the bathroom. When she came back in she was dressed in skinny jeans and a tight black shirt that read Ghostbusters on it. I smiled at the shirt; it was one of my favorite movies. She had in her hand a brush and a comb. I sat on the edge of the bed and I motioned for her to sit between my legs on the floor with her back against me.

She sat down and held up the brush. I took it from her hair and I gently started brushing her hair. I held the strands in my hair so I wouldn't pull at her hair and cause her any pain. I worked quickly but still enjoyed the feeling of brushing out her hair and the love and comfort that was radiating off of her. I pulled her up gently and turned her around to face me.

"All done" My voice had gotten a little deeper with lust and you could hear my accent more.

"Thank you Jasper. Are you ready to go to school then?" Her voice also sounded a little bit different. I nodded and she walked over to her desk and grabbed her book bag and walked over to the door. She stood there with her hand on the knob and looked back at me.

"Are you going to stand there and stare? Or are you coming with me to school?" She had laughter in her eyes.

"Don't think you're getting rid of me that easily. I was simply caught in a beautiful sight." She blushed furiously, giving me the reaction I was hoping for. I used my vampiric abilities and I ran up in the blink of an eye and captured her from behind. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. I rested my forehead against her shoulder then looked up at her.

"Ready Miss Bella?"

"With you, always." She looked down and blushed a little which made me chuckle and kiss her cheek.

"Come on darlin' don't want to be late to school."

A/N okay, so I'm going to respect the wishes of someone's review, and the lemony goodness shall appear within the next 2 chapters! I promise! Someone brought up a good point that there shouldn't be any lemons until Alice and Jasper are separated officially. Cheaters are bad, it hurts, I would know


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer ::: I still have NO ownage over Twilight *sigh* very depressing isn't it?!

BPOV

Mike Newton was waiting for me at my locker when I got there. It was after 3rd period chemistry and I was on my way to lunch. I was quiet happy because I would see Jasper. My good mood faltered when I saw Mike there. I put on a smile though and I walked up to my locker and faced him.

"Hey Mike. What's up?"

"Hello Bella. So I see you came to school with Jasper Whitlock today. Are you two dating now?" I started turning the dial of my combination lock. I smirked while hiding my face because it sounded like Mike was jealous.

"No Mike. Like I told you, it's too soon after the breakup for me to start dating anyone. Why do you care so much Mike?" He looked a little shocked at my up forwardness.

"W-W-Well Bella, I'm just worried about you. I don't want you hurt by anyone and it seems like Jasper isn't the right type of guy for you. He's Edward's older brother and he just doesn't seem like your type."

"What is my type then Mike!?" I could feel my temperature rising. I faced him and put my hands on my hips giving him my best glare. "Is my type guys like you? Jocks with jealous attitudes, arrogant moods and no personality?"

"Bella, I'm… I… that's not what I meant! I just don't want to see you hurt is all, I'm your friend."

I felt cool arms wrap around my waist and I started to feel calmer. I knew it was Jasper; I just shrugged out of his arms and finished my rant on Mike.

"Mike, you are jealous, and truth be told, to me all you are, is a friend. You are an arrogant jock at times, and you have a dull personality. I have really nothing in common with you. And for your information, I can take care of myself thank you very much. Now, if you'd like to take me on a date, be my guest. Just remember I'll tell Charlie that I'm going out with a boy and he'll want to meet you."

Mike just stuttered out a good bye and turned away and walked in the opposite direction. I turned back around to face Jasper. He had a look of smugness and just a tad bit of disbelief on his face. He took my bag off my shoulder and put it in my locker for me. He shut the door and put his arm around my waist leading me to the cafeteria.

"Well Miss Bella, I think you just proved to everyone that you can take care of yourself quiet well. Now, I have some things to tell you, and something important to ask you. But first, you need food. After that amazing fury empowered rant I'm sure you must be hungry."

I blushed sheepishly as we walked towards the salad bar. I made myself a salad as always and Jasper just walked with me and grabbed an apple on our way back to the table. You could tell everyone was whispering about what I told Mike. When I sat down, Alice looked pleased along with Ben and Angela.

"Good job Bella! I'm glad a girl finally told Mike off." Ben said to me as he laughed slightly. Angela just sat next to him smiling and shaking her head. I'm glad someone was proud of me. I started eating my salad as Jasper and Ben talked about the latest kung fu movie and Alice and Angela started talking about shopping. I finished my salad and turned to look at Jasper.

I studied him for a moment while he was talking to Ben. His eyes were a molten bronze, his thick long lashes fanned around his eyes. His nose was a ski slope of perfection. His jaws looked so defined, they led down to his chin, and he looked very sharp. His beautiful hair fell over one eye; it seemed that no matter what he could never tame his hair. He then picked that moment to look over at me and give me a bright smile. I looked away blushing furiously.

"Bella, can I talk to you in private?"

JPOV

I turned my head to the side and caught Bella staring at me. I simply looked at her and smiled brightly. She turned away and blushed looking embarrassed. She was so beautiful when she did that. I took that moment to ask her if I could talk to her. She nodded so we threw away her trash and we took a walk to sit outside on the benches. It wasn't sunny out but it wasn't raining, it was a perfect day in Forks. She sat on top of the table next to me and rested her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"Miss Bella, Alice and I are officially divorced now. I was also wondering, if you would do me the honor of being mine." I turned towards her and looked her straight in the eyes. I took a hold of her hands when I said this. Her eyes shined with love and unshed tears. The emotions coming off of her were amazing; I could feel love, lust, joy, happiness, relief and joy. I was so happy that I caused that.

"Of course Jasper" She started to cry gently. I simply wiped away her tears with my thumb and pulled her close to me. I wrapped my arms around her and rocked her gently.

"Why are you crying darlin'?"

"I'm just so happy Jasper." She pulled away and looked at me then. Slowly she started leaning in and I knew what she wanted. I leaned in closing my eyes and I met her half way. Her lips were warm and soft against my stone cold lips. I put one hand on her lower back pulling her towards me and I put the other one in her hair, letting it tangle in those beautiful mahogany locks. Her hands wrapped around my neck, entangling themselves in my hair as she pulled me closer to her. She let out a soft moan and I gently licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and I stuck my tongue into her mouth and wrestled with her tongue. We wrestled for dominance before I let her win and I explored her mouth until she pulled away slightly breathless.

We sat there with our foreheads pressed together smiling stupidly while her labored breathing slowed down. I just looked at her and kept wondering how Edward could give up this angel. I was so glad she was mine. I wasn't very happy though when I heard the bell for 4th period ring. We sat there a few minutes longer and I thought she was going to skip 4th period until I felt her start to get a little nervous. I smiled and stood up. I held out my hand to her and pulled her up into a hug.

"Come on darlin' you don't want to miss 4th period. I'll walk you to class."

We walked back to her locker where she grabbed her stuff and we continued onto her calculus class. I had my arm wrapped around her waist with hers around mine until we got to the classroom where Mr. Santara stood with a disapproving look.

"Ms. Swan, you are late. And you , I advise that you get to class before you get marked tardy or get a detention for PDA." He turned away and walked into class. Bella turned towards me and pouted a little. I chuckled at her and leaned down and gently kissed her. When I pulled away she sighed.

"I'll pick you up after school. Only 2 more class periods and we can have the rest of the night together."

I kissed her one more time and watched her walk into class. I turned then and jogged off to my next class, gym. I was smiling with all the ideas of what we could do tonight running through my mind. It was going to be a long 2 periods.

A/N Reviews are appreciated!! :D more reviews, more chapters sooner!! :D thanks everyone!! What's going through Jasper's mind?! Stay tuned for more!! :D

*hugs and kisses*

Jessi


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer ::: No Twilight ownage *cries in the corner* Depressing, still.

A/N So someone brought up a very good point. And the lemony goodness is postponed. Bella's speech to Mike was all about not being ready to date, so I don't think she's ready to have sex yet.. Don't worry. Lemony goodness shall appear in later chapters and it shall be worth the wait. So strap yourself in, this chapter is going to do a tad bit of backtracking, more like remembering type of things. Hope it doesn't confuse you and that you keep reading :D

JPOV

I slowed down as I neared my classroom. I was so happy to see Bella happy, but I started thinking about how long it's been since she's been this happy. The last time she was this happy I think, was before her birthday party. Before I tried to attack her, before Edward pushed her out of the way, before Edward left her. I slowed down until I stopped all together, I just stood there remembering last year at Bella's party.

I tried to attack her. She cut her finger, it was just a minor paper cut but it was enough and her blood smelled so good. I sprang and tried to attack her. Edward knew though and he pushed her out of the way. He pushed her into a pile of plates, which caused her to cut her arm and that only made me thirstier for her delicious blood. Edward attacked me and Emmet helped him. They pulled me out of the house while Esme cleaned up everything and Carlise attended to Bella. So when I kissed her, why didn't I want more, why didn't I attack her like I did after her birthday party?

I ran off into the woods. I started noticing the dull burning in my throat. I started hunting, even though I was so close to town. I needed to find something to quench my thirst. I'm just glad that it wasn't Bella I was quenching my thirst with. I found a deer and I attacked it, draining it until I started to feel my thirst started to fade. I sat down on a rock a couple feet away and just thought about what happened earlier. I'm so glad that I didn't hurt Bella but why didn't I want to drain her or even bite her? Had my self control increased or did I just forget about my hunger. I didn't notice my hunger until after I started thinking about it. Maybe my self control as increasing, I don't know though. I'll have to be very careful with Bella until I know for sure.

I glanced down at my cell phone and noticed that I had about five minutes until school ended. I smiled at the thought of having Bella all to myself for the night. I figured we might go to a movie and dinner or something like that. I didn't know for sure though because all coherent thoughts ceased when I saw Bella walk out of her class laughing at something Angela said. She looked so happy and to know that I was a cause of that, just made me smile and if I had a heart, it would have skipped a beat or two.

"Bella" I called out to her waving. She looked up and I didn't know it was possible but her smile just got bigger and the emotions I felt coming off of her made me want to cry; happiness, joy, love, large amounts of love, lust, and annoyance.

"Bella darlin', why are you annoyed?" I wrapped my arm around her waist and walked her towards my car.

"Well Jasper, I'm annoyed because I had to sit through 2 whole periods while my mind was thinking about tonight." She rested her head on my shoulder, a perfect fit. I just chuckled at her reason.

"Well darlin' don't worry about it. You're going to have a very enjoyable night. First we will stop at your house so you can change if you'd like, write your dad a note saying you're hanging out with me for the night, and then we shall be on our way."

"Okay. Are you going to tell me what we're doing, or at least where we're going?"

She looked up at me hopefully as we paused at the passenger door. I opened the door for her and helped her in. I leaned in close to her until my lips were almost on hers.

"Nope" I kissed her gently and pulled away and walked to the other side of the car. I drove Bella to her house and stopped in front of her driveway. She unbuckled her seatbelt and turned towards me.

"So, any hints of what I should wear, anything I should bring, about where we're going?" she looked at me hopefully and gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Darlin' I'm not telling you anything. It's going to be a surprise, and as cute as you look right now, you're not going to get any hints out of me. Now go and get ready, I'll be back in 10 minutes, I promise." I leaned over and kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around my neck and let them tangle in my hair. She licked my lower lip asking for permission and it took all the control I had not to let her. I gently pushed her off of me and she let out a sigh.

"Why does this relationship feel like it's turning into another Edward type of relationship?" She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. I reached out and stroked her hair.

"Darlin' I just don't want to delay you any. I want you to hurry up and go change so I can steal you away for the rest of the night. It took every ounce of self control I had not to kiss you the way I wanted too."

She looked at me with a little hope in her eyes.

"Do you really mean that Jasper?"

"Of course darlin', now go change. I'll be back in 10 minutes, and make sure you tell Charlie that you're going out with me for the night."

"Okay Jasper, thanks" She kissed me quickly one last time and hopped out of the car. She skipped up to the front steps and I'm surprised she didn't trip she was so clumsy. I watched her walk into the house before I drove back home to change my clothes.

BPOV

I looked around my room but couldn't find anything cute to wear for tonight. I wish Alice were here to tell me where we were going or at least help me dress! But you know what they say; Speak of the devil and the devil shall come. I turned around to my window when I heard someone knock on it. Sure enough, there was Alice with a shopping bag in her hand. I smiled and opened the window for her so she could climb through. She hugged me tightly before pulling away with a devilish grin that with Alice could only mean one thing; she was going to play Bella Barbie.

"Alice, I hope that smile means you brought me something to wear on my date with Jasper."

"Why of course Bella. I'm so glad that you have nothing to wear, it gave me a chance to go shopping. You know Bella; you really need to update your wardrobe! Just call me anytime and we can go shopping if you'd like." I grumbled a little at that last comment.

"Don't wait by the phone Alice; I don't think that day will come for a long time. Now please just give me my clothes so I can go meet Jasper. He's going to be here soon and I look terrible!"

"Bella, you look fine! Just change into these clothes and sit down. I'll do your makeup and fix your hair for you."

I opened up the bag and I smiled at Alice's clothing choice. She brought me a purple shirt that was low cut enough not to be slutty, black skinny jeans, and grey converse high tops. I also found in the bottom, red lacy underwear and a matching bra. I raised my eyebrows at Alice when I saw that. She just giggled at me and pulled out her makeup bag and set it all up at my desk. I just sighed and started changing. I learned the hard way that there's no point in arguing with Alice, you'll never win.

I changed into my clothes and sat down in my chair. I closed my eyes and waited for Alice to work her magic. Not 3 minutes later she said I was done. I walked into the bathroom to look in the full length mirror and I was surprised at what I saw. The shirt was tight and it showed of the perfect amount of cleavage, the jeans were tight and skinny and made my legs look really long, and the grey shoes tied of the outfit perfectly. My makeup was flawless, and my hair was glossy and smooth. My hair is normally wavy but now it looked perfectly windblown and wavy. You could see all my natural highlights and Alice had pinned it up in some places so I had tendrils framing my face. I ran back into my room and hugged Alice tightly.

"Awh Alice it looks absolutely perfect! Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, now hurry up and get downstairs. He's here." Sure enough there was a knock at the door and I ran downstairs to answer the door. When I opened the door, I was left breathless. He looked perfect; he was wearing his cowboy boots, dark jeans and a faded grey shirt that clung to his muscles perfectly. He topped off the look with a leather jacket. When he looked up at me, he instantly smiled and his eyes glittered with happiness and mischievousness.

"Well good evening darlin'. Are you ready to go on our date?"

"Why yes, I believe I am Jasper. Now, where are you taking me?"

"You'll learn all in good time Bella, all in good time." He chuckled and pulled me out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer :: No ownage of twilight. Doh

BPOV

I turned on the radio and flipped around for a bit until I found a good 80's rock station. I turned up the volume a little and started singing softly to AC/DC's TNT. I heard Jasper chuckle but I just smiled and kept singing and staring out the window. I was hoping that I would be able to figure out where we were headed. We pulled into the movie theater and I turned towards Jasper with a raised eyebrow.

"Now calm down darlin'. I thought you'd like to go see a movie first, they're showing His Girl Friday, with Cary Grant. I know he's one of your favorite actors." He smiled at me and parked the car. He turned off the engine and opened his door getting out. Before I even had my seat belt unbuckled, he was at my door opening it for me.

"Could you please act somewhat human? People may get a little suspicious you know." I grabbed his hand and entwined my fingers with his while we walked towards the doors. He held open the door for me and I walked through, and sure enough I saw a sign advertising the showing of His Girl Friday.

"Jasper, how did you know that Carry Grant is one of my favorite actors and His Girl Friday is one of my all time favorite movies?" I asked him while he paid for our tickets.

"Well darlin' a little birdie told me and her name is Alice. She saw us going to the movies and this was the movie we were seeing. She assumed that he was your favorite actor and that this was your favorite movie. So I took a chance and sure enough she was right. Would you like popcorn or anything Bella?" I stood there for a moment, a little exasperated at his response.

"Hmm, no thanks. I'm good, well maybe a soda would be nice." I looked away a little embarrassed.

"Now darlin' why are you embarrassed?" He went up to the counter and got me a Cherry Coke as the girl working behind the counter ogled him the whole time.

"Because I'm going to be the only one drinking anything!" I grabbed a straw and when the girl put my soda on the counter, she slipped Jasper a piece of paper.

"Here you go handsome; when you're ready for a good time, just call me." She gave him what I expected she thought was a sultry look but just looked ridiculous. I could feel my anger rising, I didn't think Jasper would take the number but I had a small doubt in my mind. I knew I wasn't very pretty or anything and the girl behind the counter wasn't that bad looking. Jasper just chuckled and gave her back the paper.

"Thank you for the offer. But do you see this beautiful girl beside me? I've waited about 2 years almost now to have a chance to date her. And now that she's mine, which I still can't believe, I'm going to do everything I can to keep her." He turned away from her, gave me a grin and pulled me away before I could say anything.

"Jasper, did you really mean what you said?"

"Of course darlin'. I've always been jealous that Edward had you, and now that he's out of the picture, I'm so glad that you're all mine." I just looked at him a little bewildered then finally smiled and flung my arms around his neck hugging him tightly. He hugged me back chuckling and pulled me off slightly. He kissed me lightly then took my hand and pulled me into the theater room.

"Come on darlin', we don't want to miss our movie." We went into the theater and took seats near the back. We sat down and got comfortable, Jasper putting his arm around my shoulder and I leaning in and tucking my head into his shoulder. It still amazed me at how much my head fit perfectly into that crook where his neck met his shoulder. I sighed and snuggled in closer and waited until the lights dimmed and the movie started.

The movie always got to me, it was so sad at some parts but it was such a good happy story. I absolutely loved Cary Grant in this movie. I used to have a crush on him once upon a time, until I met Edward, but Jasper quickly took his place in my heart. The credits rolled and I stood up stretching my muscles. I looked down and held my hand out to Jasper. He smiled and put his hand in mine standing up. We walked out of the theater and back to the car. Jasper started the car and we drove out of the parking lot, I expected him to drive in the direction of my house.

"Jasper, aren't you taking me home now?" I turned in my seat to look at him. He placed his hand in mine and laced his fingers in mine and chuckled.

"No darlin', I'm not. I have one more surprise for you before I take you home. Now I suspect you must be getting hungry by now. Am I right?"

I thought about it for a moment and nodded my head.

"Well, I'm taking you out for dinner. But I'm not telling you where because it's a surprise."

We kept driving for a while and we finally pulled into a little parking lot with a sign that read "Beach access". It wasn't first beach because the wolf/vampire bounds wouldn't allow Jasper to go there. I started unbuckling my seatbelt and Jasper was already at my door holding it open. I got out and held his hand looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry darlin', you'll be fed. Now close your eyes and hold onto my hand. I won't let you trip or anything"

I closed my eyes and let Jasper pull me along the path down to the beach. I could hear the waves as we got closer and finally we stopped.

"Can I open my eyes now Jasper?" I felt Jasper take his hand out of mine and walk around me. I felt his cool arms wrap around my waist and I felt his lips at my ear.

"Go ahead and open them darlin'." I opened my eyes and when I opened them, the sight I saw brought tears to my eyes. Sitting out in front of me, was a blanket laid in the sand with candles surrounding it and a basket opened. On the blanket, lay some food but I wasn't paying attention. It was so beautiful, the blanket, the candles, the beach, I turned around in Jaspers arms and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much Jasper. This is the best first date I've ever been on. And I'm glad that it's with you." I rested my forehead against his and smiled.

"You're quiet welcome darlin'. I'm glad that you're finally mine." He moved his head and kissed me softly. He pulled away and pulled me onto the blanket and sat down with me between his legs. I leaned against his chest much like a chair. He played idly with my hair and I loved the feeling of having his hands in my hair. I sighed and snuggled in and closed my eyes just feeling his hands in my hair and listening to the sounds of the waves.

A/N Did you guys like it?? I'm working on more right now This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends Sam :D and it's also dedicated to someone I love… I hope you come back, and know I'll always welcome you with open arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer ::: No ownage yet, still Stephanie Myers

JPOV

We sat there for about 2 and half hours or so. Bella ate a little food in that time but mostly we sat there, her against my chest, my hands in her hair and we just talked. We talked about our favorite things, how life was for me before, for her after Edward left, before I came into her life, about everything. Every once in a while we just sit there in a comfortable silence. I would sit there and play with her hair and she would listen to the sound of the waves. Finally, Bella asked a question I knew was coming sooner or later.

"Jasper, will you tell me about your past; when you were changed and everything?" I sighed and stopped playing with her hair. She slowly sat up and faced me.

"Bella, this isn't a very happy story, are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Yes Jasper, I want to hear, I want to know you better. I won't judge you, trust me, I'm not in any place to really judge."

"Okay Bella, just, be prepared for a long, sad story. You know that my story doesn't have anything happy in it until you came along, right?" She looked away with a shy smile on her face and blushed furiously. I chuckled and lightly kissed her. After that, I told her my whole story. From the sad beginning with Maria and the civil war all the way to know, my happy time with Bella. Every once in a while she would make a sound, a gasp or a whimper or something in that sort of nature. She was very understanding and would never interrupt me. She would stroke my cheek occasionally and we finally ended up much where we were before the story started.

She was curled up against me again, with her back against my chest. This time I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder. I finished my shoulder and took in a deep breath. I waited to see what she would say about everything I just told her. I was hoping that she wouldn't run away screaming or think anything differently of me. Finally, she herself took in a deep breath and turned to face me.

"Jasper.."

"Yes darlin'?"

"I know this may bother you, but may I see your scars? It's okay if you don't want to show them to me, I completely understand." I looked at her in amazement. She asked to see my scars and she was completely sincere when she said she'd understand if I didn't want to show her. I simply nodded at her letting her know that it was fine and I simply pushed her away a little so I could shrug out of my shirt. I slowly took it off and let her see me and all my scars. They were all over my chest, clearly visible, the little half moon scars. That's the only thing about our venom, they left scars. I sat patiently as Bella took this all in.

Finally, she carefully reached out a finger and traced one of the scars on my abs. She then surprised me by moving towards me and she kissed my chest over one of my scars. I let out the breath I was holding and chuckled. She kept kissing random scars on my chest and arms. She moved her way up to my neck and then moved her way along my jaw line, my chin until she finally reached my lips.

She started deepening the kiss and I didn't do anything but allow her too. She wrapped her arms around my neck, tangling her hands in my hair. She moved herself to sit on my lap and I moved my lips from hers, kissing a trail down to her neck. My hands toyed with the hem of her shirt until she pulled it up herself. I chuckled against her skin and placed a gentle kiss against the vein in her neck. I pulled back to look at her and she blushed. She was wearing a very sexy, red, lacy bra and I assumed Alice picked it out for her. Only Alice knew my favorite color was red, well now Bella also knew but she didn't know that when she was getting ready for our date.

I breathed out the word beautiful and I went back to kissing every part of her I could get my hands on. I gently rolled us so I was lying over top of her. I placed most of my weight on my forearms so I wouldn't crush her. She kissed me with a deep burning passion and wrapped her legs around my waist. Only when I started to become aware of the burning in my throat did I stop kissing her. I gently pushed her off of me and sat up.

"Darlin' I'm sorry but we can't. One, you're not ready to have sex, two, it's too soon in our relationship and three; my self control over my thirst isn't as great as you think it is. I've been doing a lot better since the accident at your birthday, but it's still not that great. I'm very sorry Bella, you don't know how much I want to but I can't take the risk of hurting you. I promise you when we're further in our relationship and we're both ready, we'll try. I promise."

I kissed her gently and looked at her, trying to understand her scrambled emotions. I could feel rejection, love, understanding, lust, anger, and happiness.

"Jasper, I completely understand. I know what you mean about being ready, I didn't notice until you said it but I don't think I'm ready yet. As much as I'd also like to, I don't think I'm ready. I'm sorry I didn't stop earlier, I know my blood must still call to you."

"Bella, you sweet, silly, beautiful naïve Bella, of course your blood calls to me. It's fine though, you know that I would never hurt you. I will always protect you. I don't want you to rush into anything or regret anything. We shall wait as long as you'd like, until you're ready." I pulled her against me in a hug and she hugged me back.

"It's getting late and Charlie's going to wonder where you're at. Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah, we better get back shouldn't we?" We stood up and Bella stretched out. She giggled when she noticed that she still had no shirt on. She reached down and grabbed my shirt pulling it on over her head. It looked so good on her, hanging off of her just baggy enough not to hide her curves. I smiled at the sight knowing that beautiful woman wearing my shirt was all mine.

"Now darlin', as sexy as you look in my shirt, you know when you walk into your house Charlie isn't going to like that sight at all." She pouted a little at my logic and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Fine, but I'm getting it back tonight when you come to my house." She shrugged out of my shirt and put hers back on tossing mine back to me. I put it on and grabbed my jacket. I pulled her to me and slipped my jacket onto her shoulders.

"And who said I was coming over tonight?"

"I did, and you know you wouldn't want to miss a night with me." She gave me a sexy look and I swear I could feel little Jasper twitch. We both knew she was right and I just nodded in agreement. I drove her back to her house and stopped in front of her driveway. I got out of the car and opened her door for her. I held her hand as we walked up to her front door. We stopped in front of the door on the porch and we turned towards toward each other.

"Well, I had a wonderful time tonight Jasper. Thank you for everything."

"You're very welcome Miss Bella. I had a wonderful time also and I was wondering if I could take you out again sometime soon."

She laughed a little before she replied.

"Of course Jasper, anytime is fine with me." She leaned in and kissed me gently. When she pulled away she had a flint in her eye. She hugged me goodnight and before she pulled away, she whispered in my ear, "See you upstairs Jasper."

She walked into the house and I walked back to the car. I got in and drove back home smiling at what a wonderful night I had. I couldn't believe how well it went and that I even told her my story. So soon even! I parked the car in the garage and ran upstairs to change into something a little more comfortable. I kept my shirt but changed into my worn out Levi's and a pair of sneakers. I jumped out of my window and ran to Bella's house. I tapped gently on the window even though it was half open. No matter what, I would never grow out of my southern gentleman manners. I knew that was one of the things Bella loved about me. She looked up from her book and smiled at me. She hopped out of bed and opened the window the rest of the way for me.

"Good evening Jasper." She kissed me gently and pulled me to her bed. When we got comfy, she tried to hide her yawn. I chuckled and held her close.

"Go to sleep darlin', you're tired. You've had a long day. Don't worry either; I'll be here when you wake up."

I sent her some calm waves and I started signing softly. No one really knew this, not even Alice but I can sing pretty damn well. I sang her to sleep and the song I sang, was Amazed by Lonestar.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

I don't know if Bella was sleeping or not, but I knew she meant it when she snuggled close and whispered "Jasper I love you."

I smiled down at the sleeping angel in my arms and said "I love you too my sweet Bella."

A/N This chapter is dedicated to my best friend who's been there for everything, Nancy so what'd you guys think? Come on guys!! I LOVE REVIEWS :D now, click that adorable little green button at the bottom of the page and stay tuned for more!!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer :: No twilight ownage. Trust me guys, I'm trying. Lol :D

BPOV

I woke up slowly and enjoyed the feeling of Jasper's cool arms around me. I smiled when I heard that he was lightly singing Hero by Enrique Iglesias. That was one of my favorite songs and the fact that Jasper was singing it made me happy. I sighed and rolled over knowing that I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore, Jasper knew I was awake. When I rolled over in his arms I noticed he didn't have a shirt on again and that made me smile against his chest. He rubbed slow circles against my back and I enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms. I was glad that it was Saturday and that Charlie went into work early. I looked over at my clock and noticed it was only 8 o'clock.

"Morning Jasper."

"Good morning my sweet Bella. What would you like to do today?" I rested my head against his chest as I thought about that. What did I want to do today?

"I have no idea Jasper. It's up to you really, as long as we're together today, I'll be happy." I snuggled in closer and closed my eyes.

"Well darlin', we could go to the movies again, you could go shopping with Alice if you'd like, we can just stay in bed all day, but by the sounds of your stomach, I'll need to feed you soon." He looked down at me and smirked.

"Fine, I'll eat but we're coming back up here and we're going to spend the whole day in bed. Maybe you'll read to me for a while, or sing?"

"Of course my sweet Bella, whatever your little heart desires."

I hopped out of bed and picked up his shirt throwing it on over my tank top. I know stood in front of my bed with his shirt, a tank top and my little boy shorts on. He growled and pulled me on top of him and kissed me forcefully. I sank into the kiss with a sigh and I pulled back a little to breath. He never ceased his assault on my skin with his lips, he nearly moved down to my neck, gently nipping at certain spots. My stomach grumbled again and that's when I came to my senses, slightly. I pushed Jasper down and got out of bed again. I knew I was hungry and I figured Jasper might be getting hungry as well and I knew we couldn't risk anything. I stood at my door and turned back to look at Jasper. He had sat up and was sitting on the edge of the bed, his elbows on his knees and he was looking at me with such an intense look I couldn't help but blush.

"Come on Jasper, I'm hungry. I bet you're hungry too." I opened the door to my room and walked into the hallway and down the stairs. I could hear him behind me so I didn't turn around or anything, I simply kept walking. When I got to the kitchen I opened up the fridge and looked at my choices for breakfast. I felt Jasper's arms wrap around my waist and I smiled.

"Well darlin', you are quiet correct in assuming that I'm getting a tad hungry. So if you don't mind, while you make your breakfast and eat, I'll go out and find some breakfast for myself. I'll be back in 20 minutes, I promise. Go ahead and eat and get dressed. We're not wasting the whole day in bed darlin', but we will spend a good portion of it in bed. When you're done go up to your room and pick out a book and when I get back I'll read to you if you'd like."

"Okay, have fun Jasper. I'll meet you in my room." I kissed him gently and pushed him lightly out the door. He chuckled and turned around kissing me one more time.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow." I laughed at him when he said that. I hugged him lightly and shoved him out the door.

"Go Jasper, I have bacon in the frying pan that's probably burning now."

Jasper walked out the door and jogged down the driveway. I saw him run into the woods and I turned and shut the door behind me as I walked back into the house. I walked back into the kitchen and went back to cooking the bacon. I made some eggs while I was at it noticing how hungry I was. I smiled at the thought of the days plans and I sat down to eat my food. When I finished eating I scraped the plates and washed the dishes. I walked upstairs slowly and changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans. I then went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair.

When I was done, I walked back into my room and walked over to my book shelf. Quickly scanning the selection of books, I grabbed my favorite, Romeo and Juliet. I smiled remembering what Jasper said as he left, Parting is such sweet sorrow. I settled down in my bed and curled up with a blanket wrapped around me. I started reading as I waited patiently for Jasper to knock on my window.

Sometime later, there was a knock on my window and I looked up happy to know that Jasper was finally here. When I got out of bed and went to open the window though, it wasn't Jasper's smiling face I saw. It was Edward's, the man I used to love who broke my heart so much that I wouldn't ever be able to forgive him. He opened the window and came into my room, standing in front of me.

"Bella, I was a fool. Please, take me back, I beg of you."

A/N sorry it was so short!! Just having a little bit of writer's block and I have too much on my mind, ahh! Hope you like it though. come on guys, click that delicious little green button at the bottom of the page.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:: No twilight ownage. *sigh*

BPOV

"E-E-E-Edward, what are you doing here?!" I was speechless, somewhat at least. Edward Cullen, the man who broke my heart, just climbed in through my window. What did he want, why was he back, and why did he want me back, all of these questions were running through my mind.

"Bella, I was a fool. I was scared to take our relationship to the next level; I wanted you to have a normal life, to be happy with someone who wouldn't have to control a blood thirst, a man who could kiss you without holding back or trying to drink your blood whenever they go too far. Bella, I love you, I made the biggest mistake of my life, please. I beg you, give me one last chance, take me back Bella."

I sat down on the edge of my bed, taking in what Edward just said. How many nights had I cried over him, how many days had I thought about what he said to me and how many times did I think about how I wasn't worth his love? I kept thinking of ways to change so he would come back to me and take me back into his arms. Now here he was, climbing through my window begging me to take him back. He was screwing up everything! I was happy with Jasper, I loved him with all my heart, and he was there when Edward wasn't, and he picked up the pieces of my broken heart and put it back together again. I started crying because it was just too much to handle at the moment.

"No, Bella please don't cry." Edward sat down next to me on my bed and wiped away my tears, the same way Jasper does. That made me cry even harder, I glanced at the clock through my tears and noticed Jasper was extremely late. By now, Edward had pulled me into his arms. I shrugged out of his grip and grabbed my cell phone off of my desk. I hit the speed dial for Jasper's number and cried softly while I waited for him to pick up.

"Hello darlin'. I'm sorry I'm late, I got a little caught up in my hunt but I promise you I'm on my way now. Bella, what's wrong, why are you crying?" Vampiric senses allowed him to hear my crying on the other line even though I was crying softly by now.

"Jasper, please h-h-hurry. Edward's here." I hiccupped slightly at the end from all the crying. I heard Jasper growl on the other end.

"Don't let him touch you, I'll be there in 2 minutes Bella, I promise. I won't let him hurt you anymore either, I promised you that and I won't break that promise, ever. I love you darlin'."

"I love you too Jasper, please hurry." I hung up my phone and sat down in my desk chair. Edward had been listening to my entire conversation, he even heard Jasper. Damn vampiric senses! In the blink of an eye, he was standing in front of my gripping my arms rather tightly.

"Ouch, Edward, stop holding my arms so tight, that hurts." I started to cry from the pain of it. He didn't seem to notice, his eyes had gone to a deep black, full of rage.

"JASPER?! I leave and you hook up with my own brother? How could you Bella?! I loved you!"

"Take. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Her. NOW." Those words were filled with anger and rage. When I looked over I saw Jasper standing inside next to the window. I smiled and I felt a rush of gratitude that he was finally here. Edward reluctantly released my arms, I looked down and I noticed they were starting to bruise. Jasper rushed over to my side and hugged me before pulling away to wipe away my tears and kiss me. Our kiss was cut short by Edward's growl though. Jasper pushed me behind him and turned to face Edward.

"What the hell are you doing here Edward?! Can't you see you've caused Bella enough pain already? Have you come back to pour salt on the wound maybe?"

"I came back to beg for her forgiveness for my stupidity but found that she's with my brother! How could you betray me like that? What about Alice? You knew Bella was mine!"

"Edward, just knock it off, the whole betrayal thing won't work, and you betray Bella. You promised to never leave her or hurt her, and what do you do, you leave her! One, Alice and I came to a mutual agreement that we weren't right for each other anymore. We got a divorce because she saw that Bella was my true mate! And two, Bella, is not some possession you can have; she is a human being with feelings and a mind of her own! You always saw her as fragile and incapable of taking care of herself. Do you know what I see?"

"Something to pick up and shag?"

"No! I see a beautiful, strong, graceful, amazing woman. Just the other day she told of Mike Newton! You should have seen it, she stuck up for herself. She is perfectly capable of taking care of herself and I see that, unlike you! She is not handy cap Edward and she is not someone that you own. Now get out of here before I kick your ass for many reasons. One of the top reasons might I add is causing Bella emotional pain and on top of that, physical pain!" It wasn't until Jasper mentioned it did he notice he caused bruises on my arms. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water for a few seconds. He looked like he would cry if he could. Then in a barely audible whisper he said turned to me and said

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me for all of this and just remember, I'll always love you." Then with vampiric ease, he was out the window in the blink of an eye. I broke down in tears again, I don't know why but I did. Thankfully jasper was there this time and he just held me. He carried me too the bed and laid me down next to him. He held me close to him, his arms around my waist and let me cry into his chest for a good 20 minutes. I finally started feeling better, my tears stopped and my breathing was starting to even out and slow down. I sniffled one last time before I looked up at Jasper.

"Jasper, thank you for being here for me and everything."

"Of course my Bella. I promised you that I wouldn't let anything hurt you anymore and I intend to keep that promise. I won't let Edward hurt you anymore; I won't let anyone hurt you for that matter."

Jasper sat up and pulled me up with him. He pulled me into his lap and looked at me with such seriousness in his face I couldn't hold his gaze; I looked down and toyed with the hem of his shirt. I felt his hand come up under my chin and pulled my face up until I was looking straight into his molten gold eyes.

"Bella, I love you."

My eyes went wide with shock and then I flung my arms around his neck and crushed my lips to his. His arms tightened their grip on my waist and he pulled me closer to him. He lazily licked my bottom lip asking for access, I willingly obliged. He deepened the kiss pulling at my shirt. I pulled away to breath and let him pull off my shirt.

"I love you too Jasper."

He pulled me back to him and laid me down. He put most of his weight on his forearms so he wouldn't crush me. He kissed me and teased me, moving his lips across my chin to my jaw down to my neck. His hands worked wonders over my skin, moving up to cup my breasts only teasing. He moved them down low until he got to my jeans and he slowly slid his hands down my thighs to my news and back up. Just then someone got the smart idea to knock on my window. Jasper's lips never left my skin as he spoke.

"Go away Alice!"

"Jasper, you know very well that I'm abducting Bella for the day. She needs to go shopping and I know I can cheer her up. Now take your lips and hands off the poor girl and go find something else to occupy yourself for a few hours. As for you Bella, get a shirt on, fix your hair, throw on some shoes and we can leave."

"Alice, please go away." Jasper begged her this time as his hands worked magic circles on my thighs. I bucked my hips up when his hands would get close to where I wanted him to touch. I moaned and I could feel his lips smile against my neck as he nipped lightly at the sensitive spots.

"Japer Hale Cullen Whitlock if you don't take your hands and lips off of Bella right now, I will come in there and pull you off her myself."

"Alice, please just go away for a while." I begged her as I pulled Jasper closer to me; I wrapped my legs around his waist as his lips moved back up to mine.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do not make me get Emmett out here and break your house to get you out."

"Ugh, fine Alice! Jasper come on, we better stop before she rips our throats out." I pushed Jasper off me lightly but he didn't want to move.

"Jasper, come on you got to get off me. Come back tonight and we can continue this." He reluctantly got off of me and pulled me up. He tossed me his Texas shirt off my rocker and I shrugged into it.

"Alice, you are so mean. Bella and I were having fun, thank you very much."

"Yes, well Bella and I are going to go have some girly fun. Now why don't you go play for a while and get the beach set up so you can pick Bella up when we're done." Alice gave me a devilish grin as I walked downstairs to leave Charlie a note of my whereabouts. I hugged Jasper quickly and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I love you Jasper Whitlock."

"And I love you Isabella Swan." Alice pulled me out the door then into her canary yellow Porsche. I looked back at Jasper standing in the door frame and smiled. I would miss him but I was going to have fun with Alice today.

JPOV

If Alice wouldn't have interrupted us, Bella and I would have gone all the way. And little Jasper was not happy at being interrupted. My cell phone rang in my pocket so I pulled it out and looked at the caller Id, Edward.

"What do you want Edward?"

"_Meet me in the old baseball clearing. We need to talk."_

A/N I love my friend Cliffy! :D what's going to happen?!?! I'll write more in a while as soon as my wrist stops hurting, promise.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer :: No twilight ownage. Roar!

JPOV

I hopped into my Ford F150 and drove out to the old baseball clearing where Edward wanted to meet me. After what he did to Bella today, I don't even know why I went to meet him. The only thing I truly wanted to do right now, was rip Edward's head from his scrawny little shoulders. I pulled in next to Edward's Volvo and hopped out. I walked up to him, where he was standing in the middle of the field.

"Thank you for coming out to talk to me Jasper."

"What the hell do you want Edward?! I don't know why I'm here, not after what you did to Bella."

"Jasper, how could you? You knew that I loved her with all my heart. So I was gone for a little bit longer than a month. Does that give you permission to move in on my girl?"

"Damn it Edward, quit talking about Bella like you own her! One, she is not 'your' girl. She's no one's girl, she's her own person. And two, you dumped her, you broke her heart and walked away!"

"You knew that I still loved her. You knew that the only reason why I walked away was so she could have a normal life, to be happy with someone who didn't want to drink her blood. How the hell do you fit in this equation?! You're the only one in the family with the worst control over your blood thirst and we all know that you would have gladly drunk her blood when she got a paper cut at her birthday."

"Edward, you underestimate me greatly! My self control has increased deeply! I've made out with Bella many times now without hurting her at all. We only stopped because we've been interrupted and she and I have come to an agreement that we will wait until she's ready."

"WHAT?! You're going to have sex with MY Bella?!" He was beyond angry now, so angry he lunged at me and grabbed my throat in a vice grip. I tried to take his hand off my throat but his grip was too tight so I put a vice grip of my own on his throat. It was pointless to put a vice grip on a vampires throat seeing as how we don't need to breath. I used my grip though and threw Edward down to the ground. I've been alive since the civil war so I've had some practice in hand to hand combat. It's been a hobby of mine since I've had nothing else to do in my immense lifetime, to learn martial arts. I used my weight and Edward's momentum to throw him to the ground. He was taken by surprise so his grip on my throat loosened a fraction. I used that moment to grab his hand and twist it behind his back while I put my knee on his chest.

"Must I keep telling you that she is not yours! She is her own person, she cannot be owned like some animal! Now quit referring to her as yours before I rip your head off your body. Yes, Bella and I want to have sex."

"YOU BACKSTABBING ASSHOLE!"

He threw me off of him and stood up, facing me. We were both crouched down in fighting stances and a growl rumbled low in my throat. In an instant his foot was flying through the air and it landed square in my chest with some impressive force. It pushed the air out of my chest in an 'oomph' and I started to fall. I caught myself before I fell and I threw myself at Edward letting my arm snap back and hit him square in the jaw. He tumbled backwards but sprung up quickly and he ran at me with full force. I placed a well aimed round house kick to his jaw again and this time he went down. I stood over him as he breathed panted.

"Now stay the hell away from Bella and I or else Emmett and Carlise won't be there to hold me off of you when I go to kill you. Now stay the hell away from her, you caused her enough pain. If you cause her anymore pain, I swear to god I will rip your throat out."

I walked away before he could say anything else, I knew he wouldn't do anything either. His emotions were slight understanding but mostly defeat. He wouldn't try anything again anytime soon and he wasn't the type to play dirty. But who knows, we never would have guessed he'd leave Bella but he did. Oh well, I'll be ready for whatever he throws at Bella and I. I promised her I wouldn't let anyone hurt her and I intended to keep that promise, especially when it came to Edward.

BPOV

"Alice!" I whined some more after she dragged me into another store. I didn't really mind shopping but this was a little bit of overkill. We had gone into 17 stores already and I just wanted to take a break and grab some lunch.

"After this store, I promise Bella we will go to the food court and get some food. Now hurry up, we're getting Jasper a present." She gave me the most Alice-ish grin and pulled me into one of the worst possible stores in my opinion. Victoria's Secret. It's not like the store itself was bad or anything, just the idea that people would actually wear some of these things and willing let others see them like that just made me embarrassed. I don't know why Alice dragged me in here; she knew I didn't have the guts to wear anything like this. But then again it is Alice.

"Come on Bella, what looks good to you. I highly doubt Jasper will care seeing as how it's you underneath. His favorite color is red so let's find something red and something lacy." Her eyes lit up when she walked in front of a mannequin. The mannequin was wearing a fire engine red brassier with matching red boy shorts. It looked really pretty and the thought of me wearing that in front of Jasper made me blush. Alice grabbed my size though and threw it at me, then proceeded to shove me towards the changing rooms.

"Alice, no. There is no way in hell that I'm trying this on, let alone wearing it!"

"Nonsense Bella, you'll like it, it will look good on you, and Jasper will go crazy when he sees you! Now hurry up and change into it so I can approve it, then we'll go get you lunch."

"Alice! Ugh"

I walked into the changing room and set the outfit on the bench. I looked at it then just shook my head and started taking off my clothes. I stripped down to the bare nothing and put the brassier and the underwear on. I stood there for a moment nervous to turn around and look in the mirror. When I finally did though, I couldn't believe it. It was me in the mirror but I looked hot!

"Bella, hurry up! Jasper's going to yell at me for keeping you so long."

"Coming Alice."

I walked out to show Alice and even her jaw dropped. She stood up and walked around me in a circle, inspecting me. She nodded her approval when she was standing in front of me and gave me a grin, before hugging me tightly.

"Thanks Als, can't breathe." She released me after a moment.

"Go change back into your clothes. Then we can go grab some lunch and take you back home."

I walked back into the dressing room with a smile on my face. I felt better but I don't know if I was actually going to wear that in front of Jasper. If I got enough guts I might, but most likely I'd wimp out. It would be nice though to see Jasper's face when he saw me wearing this. I shook the idea out of my head and changed back into my clothes. I walked out and handed the outfit to Alice. We walked up to the cash register and she paid for it although I offered.

"No Bella, this is from me. Consider it a gift."

We walked out of Victoria's Secret with our arms loaded with shopping bags. Alice had bought a lot for herself and I bought a few new outfits. I couldn't wait to get home to Jasper. I had a fun time with Alice, just us girls. It was nice to have a girls day for once, it seemed like I was with Jasper most of the time now a days. I wasn't objecting though, I loved being with him. Alice and I stopped in the food court to grab some subway on the way out. She sat with me while I ate so I hurried; I don't think she'd appreciate me eating food in her car. As we walked out the doors on the way to Alice's car, my cell phone started playing Amazed by Lonestar. I instantly knew it was Jasper, I picked that ringtone for him after he sang for me. I pulled my cell out of my pocket and hit the talk button holding it up to my ear.

"Hey Jazz." I smiled as I felt my heart skip a few beats when he spoke.

"Hey darlin'. Not to be mean or anything, but where are you?" I can't believe he was actually whining. It was so cute to hear him whine like that, I felt my heart skip a few more beats when I finally registered he was whining because he missed me.

"Jasper, you sound really cute when you whine. Alice and I are on our way home now. Keep your pants on cowboy. Geesh."

"Miss Bella, the only thing that can get me out of my pants, is you. And you need to hurry up! I'm still mad at Alice for interrupting us earlier you know."

"Awh, is little Jasper angry?" I giggled at the thought of him pacing in his room with a bulge in the front of his pants.

"Miss Bella, please hurry up. And you shall find out soon, that I am far from little." I blushed furiously at the thought of that.

"I know you're blushing darlin'. Now hurry up please, I want to hold you in my arms."

"Okay Jazz. We're on our way."

"Good, I love you darlin'."

"I love you too Jasper." We hung up and I hopped in the car with Alice. Usually I would tell Alice to slow it down a little but today I was in a bit of a hurry. I couldn't wait to see Jasper, I can't believe that I fell in love with him, and he fell in love with me. I practically hurled myself out of the car when we got to my house. Jasper was there with his arms open, waiting for me. I dropped my shopping bags and jumped into his waiting arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and kissed me with a burning passion.

"Well hello darlin'."

"Hi Jazz, I missed you."

"I missed you too darlin'. I have a surprise for you so when you're ready we can leave."

A/N CLIFFY!! :D sorry guys, had to let Cliffy have his moment. My mind is like flying and I have some homework I need to finish! Don't worry, I shall be back to write more

xo


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer::: No Twilight ownage. Roar!

A/N **WARNING!! LEMON CHAPTER!!** You've been warned; now don't send me reviews yelling at me or anything. If you don't like the pairing or the idea, then don't read it. This chapter is going to have a lemon in it, just warning you guys. Hope you like it though.

BPOV

I ran up into my room to deposit my shopping bags and change. Jasper followed me into my room and sat down in my rocking chair and watched me. I tried to think of what I would change into, I was thinking that what I was wearing was fine. I decided to put on my new underwear from Victoria's Secret so I grabbed that bag and went into the bathroom. Jasper wasn't paying attention, he was reading Wuthering Heights. I was grateful that he didn't notice what shopping bag I grabbed, I wanted it to be a surprise. I ran into the bathroom and put the brassier and underwear on, throwing my clothes back on over top of them. I walked back into my room and sat on Jasper's lap making him look up from the book.

"Is there anything in particular I'll need Jazz?" He put his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Well darlin', you're going to need an overnight bag and a change of clothes. Your surprise is that I'm stealing you for the weekend. Charlie thinks that you're spending the weekend with Alice, but she's going shopping again and going to go to a club or two. So that leaves the whole entire house to us for two days. Carlisle and Esme are in Denali visiting Rose and Emmet and Edward has his own place now, he's been kicked out of the house."

"I'm glad Edward won't be there. I can't believe he came back even! He broke my heart and he thinks I still love him after that? Well he's wrong; I only love two men in my life. My dad, and my wonderful cowboy Jasper." I kissed him and rested my forehead against his smiling down at him.

I hopped up out of his lap and his arms to grab my duffel bag out of my closet. I set it on the bed and started rummaging through my drawers for clothes to take with me. I grabbed a tank top and some short shorts for my pajamas, a pair of skinny jeans and 2 shirts. I looked at my bag and nodded my head that should be good. I went back to my dresser and grabbed some underwear and a bra and some socks. I ran into the bathroom to grab my toiletries bag and threw it in my duffel bag. I zipped it up and slung it over my shoulder turning to look at Jasper.

"Well, I think I have everything. Ready to go Jazz?" He nodded, walked over to me and took my bag off my shoulder. He put it on his own shoulder and put his other arm around my waist. He rested his head against my neck and breathed in the scent of my hair. He lightly kissed my neck before he whispered

"With you Bella, I'm ready to do anything. Come on; let's go downstairs so you can write a note telling Charlie where you are. Then we can go to my house." We walked downstairs into the kitchen and I grabbed a slip of paper and wrote a hasty note on it for Charlie to read.

**Charlie, **

**Went to Alice's house for the weekend. **

**Needed a girls night. Hope you don't mind.**

**I'll call later, there's food in the fridge, just heat it up in the microwave.**

**Love you,**

**Bella.**

I turned towards Jasper and held out my hand to him. He stood up from the seat and took my hand in his. He pulled me out the door towards his Ford F150. He opened the door for me and helped me in closing it behind me. Before I could buckle my seat belt, Jasper was starting the truck and heading out of the driveway. I rested my head against the window and smiled, thinking about this weekend. It was going to be a weekend in heaven. Just me and Jasper, no interruptions, all alone in the Cullen's huge house, I couldn't wait! I started thinking about earlier when Alice interrupted us. I would have gone all the way with Jasper, I was ready and I wanted him more than anything right now.

"Whoa there darlin'. There's a lot of lust coming off you right now, don't worry though, we're almost there. Then, there are no more interruptions. I promise."

I blushed furiously and turned my head back towards the window. I could see the house coming into view now and I felt my heart speed up. I can't believe I was going to have sex with one of the most amazing people I know. And I still can't believe he was mine and that he loves me as much as I love him. Jasper stopped the car and turned off the engine. I started unbuckling my seat belt when my door opened; I giggled and looked up at Jasper. His usual molten bronze eyes looked onyx and I knew it wasn't because he was thirsty. His eyes had gone dark with lust and my breath caught in my throat, and I felt things low in my body tighten. Jasper pulled me out of the car, grabbed me bridal style, and carried me bridal style into the house, up to his room. He deposited me lightly on the bed, and tossed my bag next to the door.

He lay down next to me and kissed me with a burning passion. I instantly moaned and pulled him closer to me. I licked his lower lip and he opened his mouth for me, thrusting his tongue into my mouth as I sighed. He moved so he was lying over top of me, his weight not pressing down on me but reminding me of promised things. I felt his erection press against my thigh and I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him close me to me. He moved his lips down to my neck letting me gasp in a breath of air and his hands moved me shirt up. I untangled my legs from him and sat up letting him pull my shirt off. Once the shirt was off he sat there staring at me, I blushed and started to cover up myself with my hands. He pulled my hands away and growled and attacked my cleavage. I felt his hands slide around me to undo the zipper and I felt his cool hands at my back. I pulled up his shirt and he lifted his arms so I could take it off. Once my brassier was off, he attacked my breasts eliciting moans from me.

My hands skated over his chest, feeling each muscle covered in cold, smooth skin. He was truly beautiful and he was mine. My hands slid down to his pants and I started playing with the button. Jasper moved his lips back to mine and kissed me while I undid the button and then the zipper. His hands moved down from my breasts to my jeans and he undid the buttons on mine. He slowly slid them down and I moved me hips up so he could pull them off easily. I wrapped my legs around him again and used me feet to push off his pants. We both lay there in nothing but our underwear now and I knew I should have felt embarrassed or something, but I only felt highly aroused. Jaspers hand ghosted down my stomach making me shiver until he reached the waist band of my panties. He pulled back a little to look at me, as if he was asking for my permission. I smiled and nodded me head at him.

He moved his hand under the panties and feeling his cool hands against my mound made me moan. He teased me; he gently ran his fingers on the outside of my folds. I bucked my hips up and moaned, silently begging him to touch me more.

"What do you want me to do darlin'?" All the while his hand just teased me making me moan more.

"I want you to touch me Jasper, please."

"I am touching you though darlin'."

"Jasper, I want you to really touch me, I want you to finger me." I bit my bottom lip a little embarrassed now that I just said that out loud. Jasper slid his fingers in between my folds and into my clit. He slowly slid one finger in letting me get accustomed to his size until I started moaning and bucking my hips. He started moving his fingers and added more fingers until he had four of his fingers pounding into me. I arched my back moaning as he kissed my neck.

"So… Close.. Ugh."

"Come for me darlin'." He moved his hand faster while his other hand toyed with my breast. I arched my back screaming as I came on his hand.

"JAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZ!!" I lay there panting under Jasper while he removed his fingers. He brought them to his mouth. I watched him as he sucked on his fingers cleaning them; I watched as he closed his eyes and groaned. I pulled his fingers out of his mouth and pulled him down to kiss me, I licked his lip and he opened his mouth for me, letting me taste myself in his mouth. I moaned and pulled away slightly breathless. I wrapped legs around his waist and used my feet to pull down his boxers this time. He slid his hands down my body and pulled off my panties. He lay down above me so I could feel his erection right at my entrance.

"Darlin' this is going to hurt at first, are you sure you're ready?" It was so sweet that he wanted to wait and make sure I was ready. I just nodded my head and smiled at him. He slowly pushed into me pausing every couple of seconds to let me adjust. Finally, he was fully sheathed inside of me and the pain was almost unbearable. I closed my eyes tight and held in a whimper as a few tears rolled down my cheeks. Jasper kissed them away and whispered to me.

"I know it hurts and I'm so sorry for that Bella." The pain started to fade and it started to feel good. I wrapped my legs around Jasper's waist and pulled him forward to signal him to move. He started to slowly thrust into me and I started to moan.

"Mmmm faster!" Jasper started pounding into me as deep and hard as he could get. I moaned and arched my back into him.

"God Bella. So tight and wet."

"All for you Jasper. Mmmm. I'm so close." He kept pounding into me and he started kissing my neck.

"Come with me darlin'."

He thrust into me deeply one, two, three more times and I arched my back, screaming as I came.

"JASPER!"

"ugh, BELLA!" After we both came down from our highs, he slowly pulled out of me and I whimpered from the loss of contact. He pulled me into his arms and I lay my head against his chest. We were both breathing heavily so we just lay there saying nothing. Jasper started singing softly to me while he stroked my hair. I just snuggled in closer to him and fell asleep lying in his arms.

"I love you Jasper" I sighed as I drifted off into oblivion.

"I love you too my darling Bella."

A/N. What'd you guys think!?! Sorry, I'm in school and the bell is about to ring, I'll finish later. Well, I'll post the next chapter after school!! :D

xo


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer ::: No Twilight Ownage.

A/N **WARNING!! LEMON CHAPTER.** Just warning you guys, this whole chapter is one big lemon. Be prepared, don't like, don't read.

JPOV

I just had the most amazing sex ever with my true love, Bella. Once we came down from our highs I pulled out of her and pulled her tight to my chest. She snuggled in and closed her eyes letting out a happy sigh. The last thing she said to me before she fell asleep was

"I love you Jasper."

"I love you too my darling Bella." I rubbed circles in her spine as she fell asleep. I lay there looking down at the sleeping angel in my arms and I still couldn't believe that she loved me. She looked so peaceful sleeping in my arms that I just sat there watching her for hours. They say time flies when you're having fun. I don't know if I was having fun but I loved watching Bella sleep and when I looked up at my clock, I noticed that it about 5 hours had passed. Bella stirred slightly in my arms and I could feel her start to wake up. She arched her back and stretched her arms above her head and let out a yawn. Watching Bella arch up like that made little Jasper twitch. She opened her eyes and looked up at me smiling, and wrapped her arms around my neck. She pulled me down for a kiss and I willingly obliged. I licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth for me. Our tongues met in the middle and I let her win the dominance fight. I traced her teeth, her lips, and her mouth with my tongue and pulled up slowly so she could breathe.

"Good morning Jasper."

"Well good morning beautiful. How was your night?" I started kissing her jaw line and traveled down to her neck.

"Mmm it was wonderful with you by my side." I suckled her neck, nipping lightly at her sensitive spots. I trailed my hands down her body, resting one hand on her breast kneading it in my hand making her moan. I let the other hand slide down her stomach until I stopped over her mound.

"You know darlin', that little outfit you were wearing under your clothes yesterday looked mighty fine on you." I gently played my fingers around her thighs teasing her until she moaned some more.

"Jasper, wait." I stopped my hand and looked up at her wondering why she wanted me to stop. I knew she would be a little sore but I didn't think she would be sore enough to stop.

"What's wrong darlin'? Don't you want to go again?"

"Of course I do Jazz, but I'm hungry." She looked down at me pouting a little. She looked so damn cute when she did that. Damn her, she knew my weakness, I couldn't say no to anything when she gave me that look. I jumped out of bed and shrugged into a pair of boxers. I grabbed a pair of boxers and a shirt for Bella and threw them to her. I watched her as she slowly stood up, stretching her arms above her head and bending back a little stretching her stiff muscles. Little Jasper really twitched at that sight and it took everything I had in me not to take her then. I knew she wanted to have sex but she was hungry and I would feed her and wait until she was in the mood too. Just then her stomach growled and I chuckled at her. She put on my boxers and my t-shirt and damn she looked good in them.

I held out my hand to her and she took it smiling at me. I pulled her out the room and down the stairs. She trailed behind me as I walked in to the kitchen to get her some food. I stopped and turned around looking at her. I lifted her up and set her on the counter top so she could sit and watch. I walked over to the fridge and pulled it open examining the contents.

"Okay darlin'. What would you like for breakfast?" I turned back to look at her and she had her nose scrunched up in concentration. She looked so damn cute, hell she looked cute all the time!

"Can you make me an omelet Jazz?"

"Sure thing darlin'. Anything you want. What do you want in it?"

"Hm.. lots of cheese and some ham. Thanks Jazz."

"No problem darlin'." I got out all the ingredients from the fridge and sat them on the counter near Bella. I grabbed a frying pan and set it on the stove turning on the burner. I poured some vegetable oil in the pan and went to grab a bowl. I grabbed a big bowl and broke some eggs in it. I handed it to Bella along with a whisk and she set it in her lap and started whisking. When that was done, I took it back and poured it in the frying pan. I waited until the egg cooked and fluffed up and I poured in the cheese and cubed ham. I waited a few more minutes until the cheese was melted and I flipped the omelet expertly in the frying pan. I grabbed a plate then slid the omelet onto it setting it by Bella. I walked over to one of the drawers and grabbed a fork for Bella to eat her omelet. I handed it to her and she smiled gratefully and took a bite of her omelet.

"My god Jasper, this is delicious. Where did you learn to cook this well?"

"Now now darlin', just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I can't cook well. And I've been around for a long time; I've had time on my hands so I learned. I picked up things here and there while I was traveling and it's one of my hobbies." I shrugged as I pulled out some orange juice and poured it in a cup for her. I set it down next to her and leaned against the wall opposite of her and watched her eat. She was so beautiful and I can't believe that she was all mine. She finished eating and she set her plate on the counter next to her.

"That was amazing Jasper, thank you so much." She held out her hands to me and I put my hands in hers, letting her pull me forward. I stood in front of her between her legs and she wrapped her legs around my waist looking at me. I raised an eyebrow in question at her.

"Well, I'm not hungry anymore and I was wondering if you'd like to finish what we started earlier." The thought of having sex with Bella in the kitchen made little Jasper grow and I know Bella could feel my erecting member against her stomach. She took that as a yes and kissed me slowly. The kiss was sweet at first but started building with a burning passion and desire and I soon moved my lips off hers so she could breathe. I kissed her neck and nipped lightly at her earlobe as I pulled off her shirt; well it was my shirt really. I pulled it up until it was pooled at the top of her breasts. I pulled away enough to lift it completely off her body. I threw it somewhere behind me and I bent down to Bella's chest. I took her left breast in my hand while I latched my mouth onto her right one.

She moaned arching her back into me as I flicked my tongue over her nipple. I lightly bit down on the skin then I kissed it gently and continued to lick it. I moved over to her left breast and kneaded her right one with my hand. Bella's fingers tangled in my hair pulling me up to kiss her. I felt her hands pull at the hem of my boxers. Slowly, her hands pulled them down and I kicked out of them once they were at my feet. I moved my hands from her breasts and slid them down to the hem of my boxers she was wearing. I pulled them down to her knees and she kicked them off lightly without hitting me. I moved my hands to her back and trailed them lightly down until they were above her ass. I pulled her tightly against me and she gasped lightly.

I slowly pulled her against my erection and she moaned lightly as I pulled her tight against me. When I was fully sheathed inside of her I kissed her neck lightly and started moving. She was so tight that I had to fight to push all the way in. She pulled me tighter against her using her legs around my waist.

"God Bella, you're so damn tight. I love it." I groaned when she bit my neck lightly. I pushed her back lightly until she was lying down on the counter and I put my hands on either side of her body so I could move better. I started to pound into her as deep as I go, I knew she liked it because she started moaning rather loudly.

"God yes Jasper, fuck me."

"With pleasure" I growled.

"Fuck Jazz, harder!" I moved harder and faster and started pounding into her. I felt her walls tighten around my dick so I started moving out until I was almost out of her pussy then I would pound back into her.

"Jazz… so…… ugh, close!"

"Come for me darlin'." I moved out and pounded into her with force and she arched her back screaming as she came around my dick. I kept moving in and out of her as I milked her body with mine. She floated down from her high and started moaning all over again as I moved in out of her body slowly.

"Jazz, please."

"What do you want darlin'?"

"I want you to cum inside of me!" I was surprised that she would say something like that out loud, but I was glad that she did. I started to move faster inside of her and I put my hands under her ass raising her up so I could get a better angle. It was shallow but I could hit her g-spot perfectly and she started moaning louder. I didn't think my dick could get any harder but sure enough I could feel it harden inside her sweet pussy. I wanted her to cum as the same time as me so I moved one of my hands to her clit and I rubbed it furiously. She started writhing around on the counter moaning my name. I could feel her walls tighten again around my dick and I pumped harder. I pounded into her one, two more times before her back came of the counter as she screamed my name with her orgasm.

"JASPER!"

"ugg, BELLA" I pulled out of her and pulled her against my chest and we sat there for a few minutes panting heavily. She felt so damn good that I couldn't get over that fact. She felt like a drug and I was addicted to her. She kissed my chest lightly before looking up at me.

"I love you Jazz."

"I love you too Bells. Come on, let's go get cleaned up, and then we can watch a movie." I turned around and pulled her on my back as she giggled a little. I ran upstairs into my room and into my bathroom. I stopped and set her down lightly and turned on the shower stepping in and pulling her in with me.

"Let's get you washed."

A/N. Sorry for the cliffy guys. I'm just a little preoccupied. Monday December 1, 2009, one of my friends from my old school died in a car crash. He will always be in our hearts and we miss him greatly. Why did he have to go so young?! Goodbye Alec. We love you immensely!!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer :: No twilight ownage.

A/N **LEMON WARNING!!! **

BPOV

Jasper pulled me into the shower with him and I let him pull me in under the spray of hot water. At first I stood there under the hot water letting it beat down on my shoulders, letting it uncoil my tight sore muscles. Jasper's hands ghosted up my sides, up my arms and finally to my shoulders. He started at the base of my neck pressing his thumbs into my skin and rubbing circles into my muscles. He moved his hands down to my shoulders and started to squeeze my shoulders. He squeezed and rubbed until my shoulders just relaxed under his touch. He pressed his cool lips to the back of my neck and slowly turned me around to face him. I looked up at him and he bent down and kissed me deeply.

He gently nipped my bottom lip and licked it and I opened my mouth to him wrapping my arms around his neck. His tongue was like ice against mine and it sent shivers down my spine and I could feel things low in my body tighten. Jasper's tongue traced the inside of my mouth, exploring it as if he were trying to memorize my mouth or get all the taste of me he could. He finally pulled away and I gasped in a breath while he moved his lips to my neck. He nipped lightly in certain places trailing his tongue over the spots he bit and sucked on others. I knew I'd have hickeys later but I didn't care. I rested my head against the wall and moaned as he continued down my body.

His mouth blazed an ice cold trail to my breasts. He took the left one in his hand kneading it with his large hand. He moved his mouth to my right breast and pulled the nipple into his mouth. I moaned as he swirled his tongue along my hard nipple. He sucked on my nipple a little bit longer before he started nipping at the sensitive skin. I tangled my hands in his gorgeous hair and pulled him closer to me. He chuckled and the vibrations sent shivers right down to my wet pussy. He moved his mouth of my breast and went to ravish the other one with the same amount of attention. I kept pulling him tighter against me as he sucked and nipped at my breasts. He took his mouth of my breast and looked up at me as he sunk lower onto his knees. I looked down at him and he looked so erotic that I couldn't help letting a moan escape from my lips. He stopped above my belly button and nipped gently then sucked at it. He was marking me, my neck, my breasts, and now my stomach.

His hands slid down my thighs to my calves and back up. He rested his hand on the underside of my right thigh and pulled it up to rest of his shoulder. I looked down at him holding his gaze as he did the same with my left thigh. I was now sitting on his shoulders more or less, facing him. He placed delicate kisses along the inside of my thighs, his hands trailing up and down my legs. Always teasing, never touching me where I wanted him to touch me. Finally, ever so slowly, he placed a kiss to my clit. He brought his hands over the tops of my thighs to my folds and spread them for better access. One of his thumbs rubbed at my sensitive bud making me moan and bite my lower lip. I still held his gaze as he moved forward and nipped lightly at my clit. I moaned arching my head back as my hands pulled his head closer. He licked and explored my clit with his tongue and teeth. I moaned louder and louder and I started bucking my hips up until he pressed his hands against my hips holding me still against the wall of the shower.

One of his hands came off my hip and teased my clit.

"Please Jasper." I whimpered and looked down at him.

"What do you want darlin'?" He looked up at me, his hand lightly stroking clit making me moan and whither under his touch.

"Finger me, please. Stop teasing me! I can't take it anymore."

He plunged two of his fingers into my pussy with such force I cried out in pleasure and surprise. He started moving them in and out while he went back to kissing my clit. He added another finger and I moaned loudly and arched my back. His slender fingers were magical; they curled upwards and out ever so slightly causing me to scream in pleasure. He found my G-spot and flicked his fingers over it, back and forth while nipping lightly at my clit.

"Close… mmmm faster Jazz." I pulled on his hair pulling his face closer to my pussy.

He willingly obliged and started moving his fingers with vampiric speed. He nipped gently at my bud and that sent me over the edge. I came screaming into his mouth and on his hand.

"JASPERR!!!"

He just held me up on his shoulders and he gladly drank in my juices. He licked my clit clean as I came down from my high and he gently pulled my legs off of his shoulders. He set me down so I was standing, leaning against the wall mostly because I was a little weak. He stood up in front of me and gently kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms encircled my waist and I looked into his bronze eyes.

"That was amazing Jasper."

"I'm glad you approve. I love you Bella."

"I love you too Jazz. Now we should probably get cleaned up before the hot water is all gone." I washed my hair quickly and my body too with the help of Jasper. When we were done we turned off the water and Jasper stepped out wrapping a towel around his waist. He turned back to me with a towel in his hand which he handed to me. I wrapped it around my body and wrung out my hair. I turned to see that Jasper had pulled out a small stool, a hairbrush and a blow dryer. I looked at him with a smile on my face and raised an eyebrow at him. He just gestured for me to sit down so I did.

I closed her eyes as he turned on the blow dryer and started drying my hair. A short while later, the blow dryer clicked off and I could feel Jasper's hand running through my hair. I didn't fall asleep, but I dozed off a little while Jasper brushed out my hair. Feeling his hands in my hair, I was completely relaxed and calm. It had been a while but finally Jasper gently shook me awake, when I looked in the mirror, my hair fell in glossy waves down past my shoulders. I stood up and turned facing Jasper. I smiled and kissed him passionately before I pulled away.

"Thank you Jasper. Come on, let's go get dressed."

"You're quite welcome darlin'."

We walked into his bedroom and I walked over to grab my duffel bag. It wasn't on the chair and then I remembered that Jasper tossed it inside the door last night in our haste to get naked. I chuckled as I went to the door to retrieve it. I bent down to get it and when I stood up right I heard Jasper whistle a cat call. I blushed furiously and set my bag on the bed. I riffled through it until I pulled out some black skinny jeans and a matching red lacey bra set. I took off the towel and put on my panties first. I put on my bra next and when I put my hands behind my back to clasp it, I felt two cool large hands clasp it for me. I smiled and stepped into my jeans. I slid them up my legs and buttoned them. I turned around and found that I was facing Jasper. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I said laughing.

"Forgetting a shirt there darlin'?"

"Nope." I walked over to his closet and pulled one of his shirts off the hanger. I shrugged into it and turned back to him smiling. He chuckled softly and shook his head.

"You look damn sexy in my clothes Miss Bella."

I blushed and walked out of his room down to the living room. I sat down in front of the tv and started looking for a movie to watch. I heard Jasper walk into the kitchen and open and close cupboards, and I also heard the microwave. I picked "House of Flying Daggers" and put it in the DVD player. I got comfy on the couch when Jasper walked in carrying a bowl of popcorn and a can of Arizona Green Tea. He sat the popcorn on the coffee table along with the tea and sat down next to me. I moved so I could put my head in his lap. I got comfy and when I was done wiggling around, Jasper started playing with my hair. I closed my eyes during the opening credits and I feel asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:: No Twilight ownage.

**JPOV**

Bella looked so peaceful while she was sleeping, my sleeping beauty. I half paid attention to the movie, I was mostly watching Bella sleep. I stroked her hair and played with it, I loved the feeling of my hands in her hair. She was cute when she would talk in her sleep. Exactly like the past couple of nights, she said my name. That's all she really said lately. Today though, she said Edward's name and it came out in a whimper. At first, I was jealous but then I picked up on her emotions.

Her emotions went from love and joy, to fear and pain and incredible sadness. She was having a nightmare and my scumbag little brother was the star of it. I sent her calming waves but that didn't help. I was about to wake her up when she started talking in her dream.

**BPOV [Her dream]**

I was standing on a beautiful beach with Jasper. It looked amazing, the green-blue tinted waves crashing into the rocks, the gold-white sand, the candles laid around the blanket. I looked over and Jasper was smiling at me. I smiled back but the smile on my face melted off when I saw Edward walk up behind Jasper. Jasper went to turn around and see what the matter was when Edward punched Jasper sending him flying backwards.

"Edward." I whispered.

I was scared and this awful sense of dread landed in the bottom of my stomach. He stalked up to me and gripped my face in a painful vice grip.

"If I can't have you, then no one can. I'm going to kill Jasper and you're going to watch. This is what you get, you little back stabbing whore."

He flung me to the ground and I cried out in pain. He didn't notice and he walked over to Jasper. He put a vice grip on his throat and pulled him up to his feet. He put his hands on either side of his face and was about to twist.

"NO!" I yelled reaching out. Edward stopped and looked back at me. "I'll do whatever you want. Just don't hurt him! Please."

Edward let go of Jasper and stalked towards me smiling. He held out his hand to me and I reluctantly put mine in his. He pulled me up to my feet and I winced in pain. I looked up into his eyes, searching his face for an answer of what he'd do next.

"Marry me."

"Of course. Just don't hurt Jasper. Please, I beg of you." I started crying and then Edward started to shake me. I woke up in a jolt noticing it was just a dream. It was Jasper who was lightly shaking me to wake me up. When I noticed that he was alive, that Edward threatening to kill him was just a dream, I flung my arms around Jasper's neck and started sobbing. He rubbed my back and soothed me, sending me waves of calm. I started to feel better, sniffling a little my breath started to even out.

"Darlin', it was just a dream. I'm still here; Edward won't hurt either of us. I won't let him, I promise."

"Promise Jasper?"

"Of course darlin', I promise. Now let's get you cleaned up a little. You must be hungry by now. I'll take you out to dinner, sound good?"

I nodded my head in agreement and stood up sniffling. I walked into the bathroom downstairs and splashed cold water on my face. I wiped my eyes off and walked back into the living room to meet Jasper. He took my hand and we slid on our shoes on the way out to the garage. Getting into a Ford F150 with wedges on just after you were crying is not an easy thing let me tell you. Thankfully Jasper gave me a little boost, putting his hands on my waist and lifting me effortlessly. I thanked him and he shut my door and got in on his side. I stared out the window as drove out of the driveway. I felt Jaspers hand move over and rest lightly on my thigh. He started rubbing circles and I started to feel a little bit better.

I don't know why I had that dream and it was seriously bothering me. I tried not to focus on it but it kept popping into my brain. My stomach growled and that gave me something to focus on. I turned towards Jasper who still had his hand on my thigh. He turned his head looking at me, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Where are we going for dinner Jazz? I'm kind of really hungry now." He chuckled at me and flashed me a grin.

"Well, where would you like to eat darlin'? You can have Chinese, fast food, the diner, your choice." I thought about this for a minute or two before making my choice.

"Chinese!" No idea why he asked me, he knew Chinese was my favorite food. He simply chuckled and pulled into the Chinese restaurant parking lot. I unbuckled my seat belt and hopped out of the truck. Jasper was waiting in front of the truck and grabbed my hand as we walked into the restaurant. Being the southern gentleman he is, he opened the door for me and I blushed. I wasn't exactly used to having this much attention but I was enjoying it. We were seated right away and I went to the buffet to get some food. I walked back to the table with my food and sat down across from Jasper. When I started eating he crinkled his nose up in disgust. I giggled at him and looked up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just don't know how you can stand to eat that stuff. It smells nasty and it's dead."

"Hey, not all of us have odd food tastes as you Mr. Vampire."

"Well, not all of us are humans with odd food tastes either Ms. Sexy Human." I blushed and looked down at my plate. I picked up my fork again and started eating rice. I never bothered to learn how to use the chop sticks. I'm so clumsy and uncoordinated that I'd probably end up poking my own eye out. We sat there in a comfortable silence while I ate. It felt a little junior high-ish though when I felt Jaspers feet nudge my leg. While I was eating we played footsie, yes a some odd hundred year old vampire and a high school senior played footsie in a Chinese restaurant. To say the least it was funny and comforting oddly enough. When I got done eating I set my fork down and wiped my mouth on my napkin. I looked up at Jasper and he just nodded. We stood up at the same time and walked up to the cash register near the front. I went to pay but Jasper got it for me and I thanked him.

"No problem Bella. I took you out to dinner so I'll pay for it."

We walked out to his truck and he opened the door and helped me in again. He got in and we drove off. I scooted into the middle seat next to Jasper and he put his arm around me pulling me in tight against his body. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes before I spoke.

"Where are we going now?"

"It's up to you darlin'. I don't mind. Feel like seeing a movie?"

"Sure what's playing?"

"Saw 6, Final Destination, and Zombieland, you're choice."

"Well, I hate the Saw movies, and Final Destination gives me nightmares. So how about Zombieland? Woody Harrelson is hilarious and I love his movies."

"Zombieland it is then." He chuckled and drove to the movie theater. We got out and he paid for our tickets, no food this time, I wasn't very hungry. We walked into the theater and picked out some seats way in the back. We sat down and got comfortable waiting for the previews to end and the movie to start. The beginning credits rolled on screen and the hilariousness of Woody Harrelson and zombies began. It was a pretty funny movie, lots of gore though. It didn't bother me much but it was just a lot of gore to look at. Thankfully I didn't have to smell it or see it really or else I would have passed out by now. I don't know if it bothered Jasper or not, seeing all that blood and gore. I snuck a few glances at him to see if it bothered him but his face was a perfect façade of calmness. He laughed at some parts of the movie but other than that, nothing else showed. I pushed the thought out of my mind and sank down into my seat enjoying the movie.

It was so cute how Columbus came to the rescue when Wichita and Little Rock were stuck on the amusement ride. It was a pretty cute love story there and it was funny when Tallahassee finally got his Twinkie. I wonder what his obsession was with Twinkie's anyway. The movie ended and I stood up stretching my stiff muscles. I turned to see that Jasper was still sitting so I held out my hand to him. He took it and I pulled up and he stood up. We walked out of the theater hand in hand to his car. We got in and again I sat in the middle next to him. When I looked at the radio it said it was about 10 o'clock. That wasn't too bad, I wasn't tired either from my nap earlier.

We drove into the drive way and saw that the lights were on in the house. We had turned them off before we left and I raised an eyebrow at Jasper. He simply shrugged and pulled into the garage. When we pulled into the garage we saw Alice's Porsche so that answered the question of who was in the house. We got out of the car and walked into the house. Sure enough sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the TV sat Alice. She squealed when she saw us and jumped up bouncing over to me. She took my hands out of Jasper's and held them in hers bouncing up and down squealing. I gave her an exasperated look and she just kept on squealing.

"Alice! Calm down!!"

"I'm sorry Bella I'm just so happy for you two! Oh, and I bought you some new clothes. There in Jasper's room. I think you'll like them so stop giving me that look."

"I'm sorry Alice; it's just been a very long day. Do you by any chance know how long Edward is back for?"

"Whoa. EDWARD IS BACK?!"

"Yes, he showed up at my house the other night before Jazz came and saved me. How did you not know? You're the psychic remember? Didn't you see him coming back or anything?"

"No, I didn't see him at all! He must have made a last minute decision if I didn't see it. Okay, give me until tomorrow, I'll look and try to figure it out. Oh and please refrain from doing anything sexual, I don't want to hear you two all night going at it like rabbits."

I blushed and looked down while Jasper just wrapped his arms around my waist and chuckled.

"Don't worry Alice. We won't, I'm a little sore from this weekend. Want to play cards or something?"

"Sure."

We sat in the dining room for a few hours' playing cards. It was quite funny playing cards with an empath and a physic. Alice could see exactly what Jasper was going to play and Jasper would make Alice feel like she wanted to let Jasper win. It was quite funny so after a while I just sat there and watched them. Finally Alice threw down her cards with a huff. I laughed and got up walking into the living room. When I turned on the TV and looked at the time, I saw it was already one in the morning. I didn't even notice it because I was having fun but I was starting to feel tired. I stood up and walked back into the kitchen to tell Jasper and Alice that I was going to bed. Alice was looking through a magazine and Jasper was just standing up to come into the living room. His whole face lit up with a smile when he saw me. I smiled back and held out my hand to him and he took it, squeezing it gently.

"Babe, I'm going to bed. Coming with me?"

"Of course darlin'." I looked over Jasper's shoulder so I could see Alice.

"Night Alice!" She glanced up from her magazine and smiled at me.

"Night Bella. Sleep well."

I walked up the stairs to Jasper's room and took my time. He trailed behind me his hand still in mine. When I walked into his room I went to my duffel bag and pulled out my shorts, tank top and toiletries back. I excused myself and walked into his bathroom and shut the door softly behind me. I stripped off my clothes putting them in a pile under the sink. I slid into my shorts and tank top and opened up my toiletries bag. I took out my tooth brush and turned on the water. I started brushing my teeth and when I was done I rinsed out my mouth and put everything away. I didn't bother brushing my hair; I'd have Jasper help me tomorrow morning. I grabbed my clothes and my bag and walked out into his room. Jasper was lounging on his bed in nothing but boxers and he was reading Wuthering Heights. I smiled and put my stuff away in my bag. I set the bag on the floor and climbed into the bed with Jasper. I curled up under the blankets and snuggled my back into Jasper.

He reached over me and put his book on the night stand. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. I sighed with contempt and closed my eyes. I was happy that I was with Jasper and I was hoping I wouldn't have anymore nightmares.

"I love you Miss Bella."

"I love you too Jasper."

Instead of singing her to sleep tonight, I told her a poem I wrote a few days ago.

"_To my heart I must be true_

_My heart shall always pine for you._

_Love burns dark and sweet_

_Hate is just an excuse to retreat._

_You keep me safe in the dead of night,_

_When I cannot see, you are my light._

_Forever shall I be in your sweet embrace, _

_For that shall always be my place."_

I kissed the top of her head when I was finished and I felt her emotions start to blank out. She was falling asleep and I sent her instead of calming waves, massive amounts of love. I saw her smile as she fell asleep and I just chuckled and pulled her closer to me.

A/N. what'd you guys think?? That poem, I actually wrote for my bf when we were dating. So it's original :D lol. Hope you guys liked the chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer ::: No Twilight ownage. *Cries in the corner*

BPOV

I woke up slowly and lazily, it had been a good night, no nightmares. I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. I looked over to both sides and noticed the lack of Jasper. I sat up slowly and pulled the sheet around my body, noticing my nakedness.

'_When did that happen?'_ I thought to myself. I shrugged and figured I'd ask Jasper when I found him. I stood up and wrapped the sheet around me like a dress. I followed my nose and walked into the kitchen. It smelled wonderful in here, omelets, toast, sausage and orange juice. Everything was sitting on the table, looked like Jasper was just finishing up the omelets. Even on the table with all of the food, stood a single red rose in a vase, how cliché but cute. I smiled and walked over to Jasper who was singing softly to himself. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed the back of his neck, resting my head against his back.

"Good morning darlin'." He turned around in my arms and kissed my forehead hugging me to his body. I breathed in his scent and smiled.

"Morning Jasper, could you tell me where all my clothes went?"

"You got hot last night darlin', you took them off. I'm pretty sure you were half asleep so that's why you don't really remember." I thought about it and I did remember slightly that I took them off last night. I pulled back and looked at Jasper to see what he was wearing, boxers. Well it was better than nothing and it was much more fashionable than my toga inspired sheet. I nodded a little and walked over to the table. I sat down and pulled my knees up to my chest and started eating. It was really good, I can't believe Jasper could cook this well.

Jasper brought over the omelet and slid it onto my plate for me. He put the dishes away in the sink and walked over to sit across from me. I continued eating and he just sat there, studying me intently. I looked up and met his gaze; it was so intense that I looked down blushing. He chuckled at me and stood up coming behind me. He put his hands on my shoulders and started rubbing his thumbs into my neck muscles. I sighed as I started to feel my shoulders relax under his gentle touch. He leaned down and gently kissed the back of my neck, moving my hair out of the way. He kissed all over my neck, nipping and sucking lightly. I would have hickeys I knew and he also knew, he planned this. He knew I never really wore my hair up, and by putting them on the back of my neck no one, including Charlie, would see them. I giggled at the thought of Jasper planning this entire thing out; it was funny yet very sweet.

"What are you giggling about Miss Bella?"

"Oh nothing, just the fact that it seems like you planned out where to put those hickeys."

"And who said I planned this?" Another kiss here, another hickey there.

"Why else would you put hickeys where no one would see them?" I stood up and turned around to face him. He was smirking and I gave him a smile.

"Congratulations Miss Bella, you figured out my evil plan. Now let's go get you cleaned up so I can take you home."

"Okay." I nodded and walked up the stairs, on my way up the stairs I was suddenly swept off my feet. Jasper carried me up the stairs bridal style and I smiled, my knight in shining armor sweeping me off my feet. He carried me into his room and set me lightly on my feet just inside the door. I thanked him and walked over to the chair grabbing my bag. I walked over to his closet and grabbed one of his shirts too then walked into the bathroom. I set my bag on the toilet and took off the sheet I was wearing. I put on some red panties and black lacey bra. I slid into a pair off old, worn out jeans with holes in the knees and pulled on a white cami top. I slid Jasper's shirt onto my shoulders and put my arms through the shirt sleeves. I took out my tooth brush and brushed my teeth, rinsed out my mouth and put my tooth paste and tooth brush away. I took out my hair brush and started brushing out my hair. When I was done, I put everything away in my bag and took one last look in the mirror. I looked truly happy and whole again.

I walked out of the bathroom and put the sheet back on the bed looking at Jasper. He was dressed in a tight t shirt and some old Levi's. He looked gorgeous as always and I found myself smiling just thinking about him. He looked up at me and held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me into his lap, so I was seated in his lap now. He was stroking my hair and I closed my eyes and just sat there breathing in his scent. I sighed knowing that I had to leave soon so I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"You ready to go Jazz?" He sighed too but nodded his head and slowly stood up so he wouldn't dump me on the floor. I grabbed my bag and we walked down to the living room. Alice was nowhere to be found so we just slipped on our shoes and walked into the garage. I hopped into his truck as did he, and he turned on his truck. We drove out of the drive way and I moved over to the middle next to Jazz. He smiled and put his arm around me and I rested my head against his shoulder. We drove home in a comfortable silence. We pulled up to my house all too soon. I was a little sad that my weekend with Jazz was over but I knew it wouldn't be the last. We got out of the car and we walked slowly to the front door hand in hand. We stopped on the porch just a few feet away from the front door.

"Well, I had a really nice weekend Jazz. Thank you, tell Alice when you see her that I had fun too."

"You're very welcome Miss Bella. I think that was the best weekend of my life." Jasper leaned in and I leaned in at the same time, closing my eyes. We met half way and it started out as a chaste kiss but turned into more. His hands slid to my waist and pulled me closer while my arms encircled his waist while my hands tangled in his hair. His tongue licked my upper lip begging for access. I willingly obliged and opened my mouth for him. Just as our tongues met and we started a battle for dominance, the front door opened and Charlie stepped out clearing his throat. I jumped back and let out a small squeak. Jasper just pulled away and looked a little guilty and chuckled a little.

"Bella, Jasper. How are you?"

"Hi Daddy. Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine for now, thanks Bells. Did you have a fun weekend with Alice?" He put emphasis on the word Alice. He looked at me with a fatherly look and I looked away blushing slightly.

"Alice and I had tons of fun. We went shopping and I got some new clothes. Alice wasn't feeling very well so Jasper here, offered to drive me home."

"That's right sir, now I better get going. Esme and Carlisle are coming home from their visit with Emmett and Rosalie and I have to look after Alice. Like Bella said, Alice isn't feeling well so I better go back and make sure she's okay. Miss Bella, I shall see you tomorrow at school. Have a good night. It was nice to see you Chief Swan." He kissed my cheek lightly before he jogged back to his truck and drove down the street. I turned back towards Charlie and waited to be yelled at or something. He just looked at me with a look in his eye and turned back into the house. I just gave him a small smile and followed him inside the house. I put my bag at the bottom of the staircase and walked into the kitchen. I started getting pans ready for dinner tonight. I decided I'd make fried chicken.

I started dinner and while it was cooking, I ran upstairs and put away my stuff. I ran back downstairs and took out the chicken before I burned it. I set it out on some plates and got Charlie a beer. I brought him his dinner into the living room. Like usual, he was glued to ESPN while cleaning his guns. I smiled at him as I set his plate down and he thanked me, barely looking up from the TV. I walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table with a glass of ice tea and some chicken for myself. I sat down and grabbed Wuthering Heights. I started eating my food and started reading about Cathy's struggle. When I was done I started doing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen. Then I walked upstairs and went into my room.

I turned on my decrepit old computer and checked my email. There was a email from Renee and I knew I would have to reply to it before she called me asking why it took so long for me to reply to her messages. I told her all about school, my new clothes, Alice, Jasper, my friends at school. She let Phil talk her into going rock climbing. I made her promise to be very safe and cautious but to have fun. Why did I still feel like the mother in this relationship sometimes? Oh well, I just wanted Renee to be happy and safe. Phil made her really happy and I was glad for that. I sent her the email and turned off my computer. Thankfully I had no homework so I had nothing to do other than take a shower. I grabbed my stuff out of my bag and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and I got in letting the hot water soak into my muscles.

The hot water reminded me of Jasper's hands and everything we did this weekend. It sent shivers down my spine and I smiled. As soon as I was done, I got out of the shower wrapping a towel around myself. I dried off quickly and changed into my boy shorts and a cami top. I dried my hair with a towel and even though it was still damp, I called it good. I walked back into my room and curled up under the blankets reading a book. I felt my eyes starting to droop and they instantly snapped open as soon as I heard a tapping at my window. I got up and looked to see who it was, I didn't want it to be Edward again and let him in like the last time. It was Jasper and I smiled letting him in. He slid in with ease and gave me a hug. His cold skin, the rainy weather from outside and the lack of clothing I had on, made me shiver. He chuckled and pulled me into the bed with him. I curled up under the blankets again and he pulled me in close to him. I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes letting sleep overtake me. Jasper sang me to sleep tonight and I felt loved. I didn't want this weekend or this night to end; mostly I didn't want to wake up early enough to go to school too. I didn't want to think about any of it so I didn't. I just closed my eyes and fell asleep against Jasper.

A/N hey guys. What'd you think? Okay, so I'm starting to run out of ideas for what happens next. Any suggestions?! :D love hearing from you guys. Thanks!!

-xxx-

Padmai -his forever-


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer ::: No Twilight ownage.

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping annoyingly at me. I groaned and rolled over so I could turn it off. I hit the off button with some force and sat up slowly. It wasn't too bad of a night, not with Jasper there at least. I sighed rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and got out of bed. I shivered because it was kind of chilly in my room and I walked into the bathroom. I peed then washed my hands, brushed my hair and teeth and went back into my room. Grabbing a pair of faded, ripped all to hell, Hollister jeans from the closet, I slipped them on. I turned back to my closet looking for a good shirt and just decided on a simple hunter green t shirt that clung to all the right places. I slipped on my black converse high tops and called it good. Scooping up my bag, I turned around surveying my room to make sure I didn't forget anything. I saw a note on my desk from Jasper so I grabbed it and read it.

_Il mio Bella [_means My Bella in Italian]

_I left so I could go home and get ready for school myself. _

_I'll be there soon to pick you up for school._

_Remember one thing_

_I love you with everything in my being and I shall protect you from anything._

_Love always_

_Jazz_

I smiled at his note, it was so sweet of him. I was so happy that I was with Jasper. I walked downstairs to eat a bowl of cereal before Jasper took me to school. I sat there munching on my captain crunch when Charlie came downstairs. He got his belt and gun on and just came in the kitchen to grab some toast.

"I'm working late tonight Bella. Go ahead and make yourself so food or just order pizza. Lock the doors before you head off to bed. See you tomorrow morning Bells!" Charlie ran out the door without another word, odd. He must be in some hurry oh well; I'd call him and ask about it when I got home from school. I was putting my dishes in the sink when I heard a truck pull into the driveway. I smiled knowing who it was without having to even look. I grabbed my keys off the table in the foyer and locked the door as I slammed it behind me. Jasper was walking up the front walkway when I ran and tackled him. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me laughing. I pulled back and kissed him passionately. We both pulled away with our breathing a little labored but we were both smiling. Jasper put me down on my feet again and held onto my hand.

"What was that for darlin'? Not that I'm complaining"

"I just missed you is all Jasper and I really wanted to kiss you. Is that so bad?" I looked up at him through my eyelashes and he grinned.

"No it's not a bad thing, it's nice. Come on, we better get to school or else we're going to be late."

We drove to school, with the radio turned on low. I sat in my usual seat, the middle one with Jasper's arm around me. When we got to school we saw Alice's Porsche so we parked next to her in our usual spot. We were hopping out of the truck, when a highly familiar looking silver Volvo pulled into the spot on the other side of Alice's Porsche. Weird, when I was still with Edward, that's where we would park. Next to Emmett and Rosalie's jeep and then on the other side of that, would be Jasper's truck with him and Alice. I got an eerie feeling when I thought more about the car and how familiar it looked. That looked almost exactly like Edward's Volvo and Jasper seemed to think the same thing because he came up beside me putting his arm around me. He tucked me in tight against his body and a soft growl arouse from deep in his chest. My fears were confirmed when the driver stepped out of his car.

None other than Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. I knew he was back, but why was he back in school too? I didn't want to deal with any of it, not him, not the gossip that was already spreading, the whispers that would reach my ears soon enough so I just turned into Jasper and clung to him. He understood and just put both of his arms around me tucking my head into his shoulder. He stroked my hair and whispered that it'd be okay. He pulled me gently towards the school and I followed him, letting him pull me away to my first class. It sucked that Jasper and I only had lunch together, I don't think I'd be able to make it by myself through all of my classes with all this gossip. I had to be strong though; I couldn't break down again and have Jasper clean up the pieces. I just kissed him goodbye and hugged him before walking into the classroom.

I sat down in the back, my usual seat and sunk down into my chair waiting for the gossip to begin. I took out my notebook and opened to a fresh page and started doodling. There was a small collective gasp from most of the girls in my class and I looked up to see what they were gasping about. When I looked up, as much as I hate to admit, I let out a gasp of my own. Walking into class was none other than Edward Cullen. He looked around for an empty desk and when he saw the seat next to me was empty, he walked back towards me. He sat down next to me and I could feel the eyes of every student on me and him. Thankfully the teacher walked in and received the attention of the class. I knew students were still sneaking glances back at us. I let out an exasperated sigh and slammed my notebook shut. I turned towards Edward and found that he was staring intently at me. I looked down blushing before I felt my anger rise again.

"What the hell are you doing back? Why the hell are you in my classes Edward?"

"Well Bella, if you must know, I am coming back for my education. And the office ladies just happened to place me in this class for this hour. Now if you have a problem, I'm sure you can switch out of this class." He gave me a curt nod like his logic made perfect sense.

"Don't give me that shit Edward! You've been alive for more than a hundred years and have graduated at least 200 times! You don't need to come back for an education. Don't you remember last year before you left me how you dazzled the office ladies into changing your schedule so it matched mine? That's exactly what you did this time so don't give me that shit about your schedule just happening to match mine for the first hour. Now why the hell are you in my class?"

"Bella I came back to beg you. To find out why you are with my brother of all people! How could you, you know I still love you."

"If you remember correctly Edward, you left me, crumbling my world when you walked out. Jasper was a friend to me; he loved me when no one was there! He stopped my nightmares, he kept me company, and he kept me safe. He made me feel wanted again, made me understand that I'm not worthless. Forgive me for being lonesome and falling in love!"

"I'm sorry that I caused you pain Bella. I never meant to do that to you but please understand that I still love you with everything in my heart! Please, give me a chance."

"No Edward, you don't get another chance. You broke my heart and for that, you will never get another chance. Now maybe, just maybe, if you can prove to me that you've changed, then I'll give you a chance to be my friend again. I can't do that to Jasper though. One, I love him as he loves me, and two, I could never hurt him like that."

"So what you're saying is that I can have a chance to prove to you that I have changed and that I still love you and I can be your friend? Is that correct?"

"Yes, you are correct in that much Edward."

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan. I suggest you pay attention and Mr. Cullen, it is not wise of you to be getting a detention on your first day back." Mrs. Dollberg yelled at us.

"Sorry Mrs. Dollberg." Edward looked up at the board and I just sunk down into my chair, my face flushing beat red.

To avoid being yelled at again, Edward passed me a note.

_May I meet you somewhere after school alone? I would really like to discuss this with you without interruptions. _

_I'll think about it. I don't know for sure Edward._

_Please Bella, I beg of you. I'll be a perfect gentlemen, I won't touch you or anything. I just want to talk to you about this without interruptions. Please. _

_Fine. After school today, you can drive me home. Let me tell Jasper at lunch though so he doesn't kill you or anything. _

_Thank you Bella. Thank you very much you won't regret this. _

I just shrugged and went back to writing down the notes from the board. Edward was silent next to me thankfully. As much as I tried to ignore it, I just couldn't. I could feel every person's eyes on me and I kept blushing. I wish I was wearing Jasper's shirt or his jacket to make me feel better. The bell rang and I jumped because I was thinking about Jasper so much. I heard Edward chuckle next to me and I sent him a glare. I started gathering up my stuff when Edward put his hand on my arm. I looked up with a quizzical look in my eyes.

"I should probably tell you that I have all the same classes as you. You're right; I dazzled the office ladies into matching my schedule with yours. I'm sorry; I just wanted to make sure I could talk to you. I'll change my schedule if it bothers you that much."

I just gaped at him like a fish out of water; opening and closing my mouth over and over. I shook my head finally collecting my thoughts into a coherent sentence.

"No that's fine. I just wasn't expecting you to admit I was right."

"Okay, well is it okay if I walk with you to our next class?"

"Weeelllll… Jasper usually meets me at my locker and he walks me to my next class seeing as how the only time we see each other during the day is before school, between classes and at lunch. He didn't want to dazzle the office ladies and get his schedule changed because it would look suspicious if we started dating and his schedule got changed to all my classes. But you're welcome to walk with Jasper and I. Sometimes Alice walks with us but it depends on her mood I guess."

"Oh, no that's fine. It's your time with Jasper, I don't want to intrude. I'll just meet you in History."

I nodded and walked into the hallway in the direction of my locker. I stopped and spun the dial a few times but it was hard. My hands were shaking so bad I couldn't focus and turn to the right number. Thankfully, a large, pale hand covered mine and spun the dial for me. Left 29, right 9, left 26. Click and the locker came open; I set my books in the top and turned around to face Jasper. He stood there and stared at me searching my face for any signs of why I was shaking so bad. I just flung my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. I didn't cry but I felt like I was going to. He just put his arms around me and stroked my hair and rubbed circles in my back. Why was I acting like this? Nothing really happened.

"Darlin', think you could tell me what's wrong? You're kind of scaring me here."

"Edward happened. He has all of my classes and he wanted to talk to me. He wants me back but I said that I can't because I'm in love with you and I could never hurt you like that. He just wanted to talk to be but the teacher yelled at us so he wants to talk to me alone. I agreed and said he could drive me home. Are you mad at me Jasper?" A soft growl sounded from somewhere deep in his chest. It scared me a little and I thought he was mad at me.

"Darlin' I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Edward for causing you more pain and heartache. Don't ever think that I'm mad at you! It's fine if you want to ride home with Edward. Just call me when you get home and he leaves okay? I'll be waiting for your call and as soon as I get it, I'll be right over."

"Okay, thank you Jasper. I'm sorry that I thought you were mad at me, it's just that you growled and I thought it was at me."

"Bella, I will never growl at you, ever. Well, if you wear that lacey red brassier again I just might growl at you but that's for an entirely different reason." That got me to smile. I laughed a little and hit him lightly in the chest. I grabbed his hand and started walking towards History.

"Come on horn dog. I have to get to class and so do you! I don't want you getting detention."

"I would never get detention; I wouldn't want to be stuck here when I could be with you."

"I know. And I'm oh so spoiled. Mmm I love you Jasper."

"I love you too Bella. Now get to class before we get yelled at."

I looked up at him and smiled. I stood on tiptoes and kissed him lightly before I turned around and walked into class giggling at my evil ways. I know he would be mad that I walked of so fast but he could be a big boy and deal with it. He growled softly but this time I knew he wasn't mad; he was in a playful mood.

"I'll get you back for that Bella."

I just laughed and walked into the classroom smiling. I couldn't wait to see what he would do but I had other things to worry about at the moment, the extensive pile of homework that I was about to get and the fact that I wouldn't be able to focus all day because Edward was back. I sighed softly as I walked to the back of the room and sat in my normal seat, how ironic that Edward was sitting in the seat next to mine. I smiled a little when I sat down; I had to put a façade on for the rest of the day. Let's hope that I can focus enough on what Mr. Sims is saying so I can pass my History final this trimester.

A/N. sorry guys, I had writer's block for a while and now my mind is spinning with good ideas!! :D check out my newest story on called Loving a Marine by Padmai –Hidden Assassin- much appreciation. Ciao.


	21. Chapter 21

JPOV

That asshole! He was going to hurt her again, I knew it! She said that Edward wanted to talk to her, to ask for her forgiveness without interruptions. Edward hated me right now because Bella loved me, not him. He was going to fight dirty to get Bella back and he was going to hurt her in the process! She couldn't handle this much emotional overload, it would just break her again and I hated seeing her sad. She was il mio Bella, my Bella, I couldn't let Edward hurt her again! That was just infuriating that he thinks he can waltz in here and have Bella. He hurt her deep and she could never forgive him for that. I walked outside, ignoring the fact that I was skipping my next class. I didn't care! I was hungry and very angry right now; I didn't want to hurt anyone. I punched trees on the trail as I walked deeper into the woods. I left fist indentations in the trees but I didn't care. I had to rid my anger somehow before I saw Bella again. I smelled deer so I chased after those for a while, just screwing around before I actually caught them. I drained about 5 deer and my hunger was sated.

My anger though was not sated. I calmed down as much as I could and checked my cell phone. It was time to go back and see Bella before she took off with Edward. I ran back to the school and waited outside of Mr. Sims room so I could catch Bella before she left. She walked out, turning her head to the side so she could talk to Angela. Angela must have said something funny because Bella was laughing and damn if I didn't get a boner. She was beautiful and I couldn't believe she was mine. I snuck in behind her, nodding to Angela and she smiled back in acknowledgement. Bella didn't know that I was there so I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She jumped a little but she knew who it was instantly. She told Angela she would call her tonight and she nodded, walking over to Ben who was waiting for her.

"Hello Jasper, how are you?"

"I've been better. How are you darlin'?"

"Jazz, what's wrong? Are you mad that I'm going to talk with Edward?"

"No Bella, that's fine. I don't mind, I just got done eating so forgive me."

"It's fine Jazz, I just don't want you mad for me talking to Edward is all."

We got to her locker and she opened it and put her things away. She shut the door and turned around, facing me. She leaned back against her locker and arched her back a little. She was just trying to stand comfortably I know, but she didn't know what she was doing to me. I could feel my boner twitch and grow. I tried not to let her notice and thankfully she didn't.

"Bella, just have fun. I'll meet you in your room when you get home okay?"

"Okay Jasper. I love you."

"I love you too darlin' and if you don't stop standing like that, then I'm going to take you right here."

She gave me a quizzical look before she looked down and saw my jeans. She blushed before she giggled. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me deeply. She licked my lower lip asking for permission and I opened my mouth allowing her access. She ground her hips against me gently and I groaned into her mouth. She just smiled and pulled away a little breathless. I was reluctant to let her go. More than anything I wanted to screw her brains out on the science lab floor. I was a gentleman though and I would wait until she wanted to and I would take her on a bed, the proper place unless she wanted it somewhere else. I got a naughty thought and smiled down at her, flashing an evil grin. She knew I had something naughty in mind and she just smiled back and me. Oh how I couldn't wait until tonight when she got home. Someone behind us cleared his throat and I turned around to see who the intruder was. Ah it was my little brother.

"Hello Edward." I said rather coldly.

"Hello Bella, Jasper." He just nodded in my direction, not noticing the fact that we are wrapped around each other. Well, were now seeing as how Bella slowly untangled herself from me with her face a beautiful crimson red. I sighed and stepped to the side of Bella, staring down Edward.

"Are you ready to go Bella?"

"Yeah, sorry I was just putting away my stuff and talking to Jasper."

"That's quite alright. I'll be in the car when you're ready."

"Okay." She nodded and turned to me.

"I'm sorry Jazz. I'll see you when I get home okay?"

"It's fine Bella. Yeah, I'll see you when you get home. Want to do anything in particular tonight?"

"Not really. Want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure thing Bells now go hop in the car with Edward before he starts honking."

"I love you Jazz."

"I love you too Isabella Marie Swan." I kissed her forehead before turning her towards Edward's car and slapping her ass lightly. She giggled and walked over to his car. She got in and waved goodbye as they pulled out of the school parking lot. I waved goodbye reluctantly before jogging over to my own truck.

BPOV

I got in the car with Edward and waved goodbye to Jasper. He looked really sad to see me go but I would see him soon. I turned towards Edward to see him looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I just shrugged at him and waited for him to start talking.

"So Bella, you seem very happy with my brother." He said brother like he was spitting acid from his mouth. I just nodded because it was true, I was quite happy with Jasper.

"How could you Bella? That's all I'm asking."

"Do you want me to make a list for you Edward?!"

"Yes, I would actually. It might help me understand how you could break my heart like that!" I stared at him, my mouth gaping open. I can't believe that he just said that I broke HIS heart!

"Well, for starters Edward, I DID NOT break your damn heart! You were the one who left me! You broke my heart Edward. You do not know how many nights I had nightmares and woke up crying! Charlie got so used to them that he finally stopped coming to see what the matter was! Jasper was there for me! He cared for me when it seemed like no one did! He put my heart back together and I fell in love with him. He fell in love with me and we're very happy together now thank you very much. So don't you dare ever say that I broke your fucking heart again!"

Thankfully we pulled into my driveway. I unbuckled my seatbelt ready to storm out of his car but I was stopped by his hand on my arm. It wasn't that gentle touch that just silently begged you not to go. This was a harsh, iron like grip that was bruising me and hurt very much. He yanked me back into my seat and I cried out in pain. He didn't seem to notice though. When he turned and looked at me, his eyes had gone to a deep onyx black. I suddenly broke out in a cold sweat; I was really scared of Edward.

"Don't you dare use that kind of language around me damnit!" He gripped my arm tighter and I could feel tears running down my face.

"Edward, let. Go. Of. My. Arm." I said it between clenched teeth because tears were streaming down my face now. It honestly hurt that bad. He reluctantly let go of my arm. I turned to him and he looked at me. He wasn't expecting what happened next. I slapped him. He wasn't expecting and even though I didn't hit him that hard, his face still turned when my hand impacted his face. When he turned back to me, he was fuming mad. His eyes burned with a deep anger and he did something I wasn't expecting.

He punched me in the eye. It hurt like a bitch and I started crying it hurt that bad. It wouldn't have hurt that much if it came from a human but Edward was stronger than humans. I can't believe he hit me though. Edward, kind, sweet Edward hit me!

"Don't you dare EVER slap me again! Do you hear me you stupid whore?" He grabbed my hair and pulled, hard. He pulled my face around so I was looking at him. Even though I was in large amounts of pain, I was infuriated that he hit me! I snapped back my right hand and hit him square in the jaw. His head turned with impact again and I drew back my hand cradling it to my stomach. I think I broke it, I had heard a crack when it reached its target. I swear Edward wouldn't get anymore mad but he could and when he looked at me this time, his perfect face was a mask of raw hatred. He slapped me this time and he left a stinging palm print where he hit me. I was in full tears by this time; I was in so much pain.

"Get out of my car you worthless whore! I don't even know why I loved you in the first place!"

I grabbed at the door handle but cried out in pain because I had tried to use my right hand, the broken hand. I quickly opened the door with my left and jumped out of his car, running up to the porch. I tripped a little in my haste to get inside but I made it to the front door. I opened it with my good hand and stepped inside, slamming the door behind me. I heard a squeal of tires as Edward drove off. I walked into the kitchen to grab a bag of ice for my face when Charlie called out from the living room.

"Bells, is that you?"

"Yeah dad, it's me." My voice cracked as I tried to stop crying. Charlie must have noticed because he came into the kitchen to see what the matter was.

"Bells, what's wrong?" My back was to him so he hadn't seen me yet. I slowly turned around, crying softly.

"Bella! Who did this to you?! Was it Jasper?!" He ran over to me and took my chin in his hand. I flinched but he just gently looked at my cheek and my eye. He pulled me into his arms and I just stood there sobbing into his shirt.

"No D-D-D-Daddy, it wasn't Jasper. It was E-Edward. He h-h-hit me, and s-s-s-slapped me. I hit him back, and I think I broke my hand." I hiccupped at the end a little. Charlie pulled me away slightly so he could look at me.

"That asshole Edward did this to you?! I am so reporting that boy! You said you think you broke your hand sweetie? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"No." I hiccupped again.

"Could you just take me to Carlisle? I think he and Esme are back from Alaska."

"Of course honey, let me go grab my keys."

Just then a truck pulled into the driveway and I saw that it was Jasper. He hopped out of his truck and jogged up to the front door. He knocked lightly and I yelled to Charlie that I was leaving.

"Daddy, Jasper's here. I'll have him take me to see Carlisle. Sorry I can't make dinner tonight, you'll just have to order pizza."

I walked to the front door and Charlie stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. I flinched involuntarily but he gently turned me around. He looked at me, searching my face for something.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you?"

"Yes, I'll be fine with Jasper daddy. Thank you though. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Okay Bells, call me if you need me or anything. Tomorrow I'm putting out an arrest warrant for Edward. No one hits my daughter and gets away with it!"

"Thanks daddy." I laughed and turned back to the door. Jasper knocked again a little louder this time. I opened the door and when Jasper saw me he gasped.

"Bella, what happened?!"

I just pushed past him and walked to his truck, getting in. He quickly followed and got in on the driver's side. Before he started the truck though, he turned towards me and faced me.

"Bella, what happened!"

"Edward, h-h-he hit me and he slapped me, and called me a w-w-w-worthless whore and said I broke his heart. I slapped him, and after he slapped me, I p-p-p-punched him and I'm fairly sure that I broke my hand in the process."

I was crying and Jasper just cradled me to his chest and stroked my hair softly.

"I can't believe he did that! That asshole, if I see him again I swear to go I'll kill him!"

"Can you take me to see Carlisle Jasper?"

"Of course darlin', I'm sorry."

Jasper started his truck and drove rather speedily back to his house. We pulled into the garage and before I had time to unbuckle my seatbelt, Jasper was opening my door and doing it for me. He picked me up bridal style and cradled me against his chest. I just put my left arm around his neck and cried softly into his shirt. He carried me into the house and he stopped at the bottom of the staircase.

"CARLISLE!"

"Yes son. I'm in my study, come on up."

Jasper carried me upstairs into Carlisle's study and opened the door. When Carlisle looked up, he gasped.

"What happened?"

A/N. What'd you guys think?! Real men don't abuse women. Hope you liked this chapter! Check out my other story on . It's called Loving A Marine. :D Reviews please!


	22. Chapter 22

JPOV

I could feel immense amounts of rage rolling off of Carlisle when I walked into his study with Bella in my arms.

"WHO DID THIS TO HER?!"

He came over to Bella and took her gently in his arms. He set her down and grabbed some ice out of a small fridge. He wrapped it in a small towel and held it lightly to her face. She smiled at him and thanked him. He turned towards me.

"Edward wanted to talk to Bella, without interruptions he said. I don't know the whole story though so you're better off asking Bella." We both turned towards her and she just took in a deep breath and set the ice on her right hand.

"Edward drove me home and we started talking. He said that I broke his heart and asked me how I could do that to him. I told him that it was he who broke my heart and that I had fallen in love with Jasper. I was about to get out of his car when he grabbed onto my arm rather tightly. It hurt like hell and I know he left a bruise. When he finally let go, I was in pain and I was infuriated at him so I slapped him. He was so mad at me after that, that he punched me in the eye. He called me a stupid whore and pulled my hair, forcing me to look at him. I was in a lot of pain but I was even more infuriated at him, so I punched him. And in the process, I broke my hand. He yelled at me and told me to get out of his car so I did. I ran up to the house, into the kitchen and grabbed some ice for my hand. Charlie was going to take me to the hospital but Jasper showed up so I'm here now."

Carlisle nodded taking in all this information. I had heard it already and as much as I didn't want to hear it again, I couldn't stop listening. I walked over to the large wall window and looked out into the forest. I swear that if I ever see Edward again I would kill him! I can't believe he did this to my beautiful Bella! How could he be such a monster! I knew he was a monster because he hurt Bella emotionally when he left. But to hurt her physically, that was just too much. I was contemplating on calling Emmett and having him help me beat the shit out of Edward but I had a better idea. I turned back to see Bella wincing in pain as Carlisle gently reset the bones in her hand. I immediately felt more rage towards Edward and knew that I had to make a call now or else I would lose control. I walked over to Bella and knelt next to her. I stroked the side of her face that wasn't bruised lightly.

"Darlin', I have a phone call to make. I'll be back in 10 minutes. Will you be okay with Carlisle? Or do you want me to call Alice and have her keep you company."

"Could you have Alice come too? I think I need a girl friend at the moment. No offense Carlisle."

Carlisle just chuckled and continued resetting Bella's hand. I nodded and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed Alice's number and waited patiently for her to pick up.

"_Hello?"_

"Alice it's me. Bella needs some female company right now so please hurry. Edward hurt her again, this time physically." I heard what was between a growl and a gasp before I heard the dial tone. Not 5 minutes later Alice walked into the room and let out a gasp. She rushed to Bella's side and started talking.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry! Do you want me to teach you how to cover these bruises up until they fade?"

"No, it's fine. They'll fade soon enough."

"Well, Bella I'm going to go. I'll be back in 10 minutes though. I promise."

"Okay. I love you Jasper." If I had a heart, it would have melted seeing her so vulnerable like that. I kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"I love you too Bella."

I jumped out the window and sped into the woods. I pulled out my cell phone again but this time I dialed Rose and Emmett's number. Thankfully it was Rose who answered.

"_What do you want Jasper."_

"Why hello to you too Rosalie. I called to ask you and Emmett for a favor. Could you put it on speaker so I don't have to repeat myself?"

"_Jasper! What's up man!" _I heard Emmett's booming laughter as he came onto speaker phone.

"Rosalie, Emmett I have a favor to ask of you. Edward, hit Bella today. He punched her and slapped her, and pulled her hair rather hard. She's also going to have a bruise on her left upper arm from where he gripped her. I was wondering if you two could come help me execute him."

I heard Rosalie gasp and Emmett let out a rumble of a growl.

"_We'll be there tomorrow Jasper. That stupid man whore, I can't believe he hit her!"_ This came from Rosalie. She hated when men would abuse women, seeing as how her past was rather rough with abuse.

"Thank you. And whatever you do, don't tell Bella what we did. I'd like to tell her myself."

"_Of course. No one hurts my little sister and gets away with it!"_ Emmett was very protective over Bella. I thanked them and hung up. I was so angry again that he did that to her! I can't believe that he would actually abuse a woman, especially Bella! I punched more trees for about 5 minutes before heading home again. I walked into the house and paused just inside the door. I listened to see what everyone was saying. I could hear Carlisle telling Esme did and I could hear her gasp. I heard Bella talking to Alice. I walked slowly up to Alice's room and paused outside the door listening.

"I had a dream a while ago Alice. Edward came back and he was about to kill Jasper. I begged him not to and I told him I'd do anything if he'd just stop hurting Jasper and leave him alone. He stopped and looked at me. He told me to marry him. I said yes just to get him to leave Jasper alone. I didn't know it was a dream, I though Edward was really going to kill Jasper. I'm so glad that it was just a nightmare."

"Bella, if Edward and Jasper were to ever get in a fight, Jasper would win hands down. He's older than Edward so he's had more time to practice combat. Plus Jasper was in the war, and he's taken many types of martial arts. He has a black belt in almost every type of martial arts out there! You'll be safe and so will Jasper."

"I know. I'm just glad that it was me who got hurt by Edward. If Edward would have hit Jasper and hurt him, I don't know if I'd ever forgive myself!"

"Bella! Don't you dare say that you're glad it was you who got hurt! Jasper can take a beating and he wouldn't sit there. He would fight back and hurt Edward more! You're more fragile and the fact that Edward hit you is just terrible! He should never hit women, let alone you!"

I knocked softly on Alice's door before opening it. I looked in and there sat Bella and Alice on Alice's bed, sitting cross legged. They were just sitting there talking and when Bella looked up at me I wanted to cry. Her whole face lit up with joy and I felt tremendous amounts of love and lust coming off of her. She had a nice shiner on her right eye along with a bruise forming on her right cheek. Even with those bruises, she was the most beautiful creature I ever saw! I smiled at her and sat down on the edge of the bed with them. She scooted over until she was cuddled up against my side. I put my arm around her waist pulling her closer to me.

"Are you ready to go home darlin'?"

"Sure. Thanks for keeping me company Alice. See you at school tomorrow."

"Yup, take care Bella."

Bella and I walked out of Alice's room holding hands. We walked into the garage, slowly. I don't think Bella wanted to go home and be without me. I didn't blame her; I didn't want to leave her side. Not after what Edward did to her. We walked to the truck and we got in. I started the truck and turned on the radio, putting on some soft rock. I pulled Bella to my side and she snuggled into me. I drove out of the garage and drove Bella home. We were driving down the road when Bella piped up from my side.

"Jazz, when you drop me off could you come back in 10 minutes?"

"Of course darlin'. I can be there sooner if you'd like."

"No, I want to talk to Charlie for a few minutes first. Then I think I'll go to bed."

"Okay, well I'll be waiting for you in your room darlin'."

We pulled up to her house and we slowly got out walking up the pathway to her house. We stood on the porch and I leaned in to kiss her goodbye when Charlie opened the door with a growl.

"Hi daddy."

"Hi Bells, are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I feel better now. I'll see you tomorrow at school Jazz. Thanks for taking me to Carlisle."

"Of course Bella. Good night my love. Good night Chief Swan."

With Charlie standing there I kissed her cheek gently before walking back to my truck. I drove down Bella's street and back towards my house. It was going to be a long sleepless night for Bella and I was trying to think of ways to keep her safe, to keep her calm. When I got home I ran upstairs and grabbed one of my t shirts and a hoodie for her. I figured she might like that. I jumped out my window and ran to Bella's house climbing through her window. I sat down on her bed and waited patiently for her.

A/N Sorry it took so long for me to post again guys!! I've had writer's block and then I've had some personal problems going on. Hope you enjoy this chapter!! I'm going away for the holidays so I will write tons but I have to internet to post. So when I get home, I will post a bunch of new chapters! Promise! :D hey guys, if you like my story and add it to your favorites list or already have, and don't leave comments, then you guys are mean! I'm glad you like my story but really, show me some love and comment! Criticism, notes of adoration *chuckles*, anything is welcome!! Just send me some reviews!! :D


	23. Chapter 23

[JPOV]

I held Bella in my arms, singing softly to her as I felt her drift off to sleep. She whimpered a bit in her sleep and clung to me, holding on tight and begging me not to go. I kissed her forehead, pushing her bangs from her eyes, and whispering to her that I'd never leave her, as long as I shall live. All too soon, morning came and her alarm clock rang. She turned it off, slowly waking up and stretching, looking over at me. I smiled and took her hand, kissing each of her knuckles.

"Jasper, do I look okay?"

I knew she was referring to the hideous bruises on her beautiful face. I nodded, even with the horrendous purple and blue bruises, I thought she looked gorgeous. She crawled out of bed and looked in the mirror, groaning when she saw her face. She turned back to me, climbing onto the bed again and reaching into my pockets, looking for something. I smirked, looking up at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Now darlin', you're not going to find anything in my pockets. What you want is inside my pants."

She blushed before speaking.

"I want your cell phone so I can get Alice to come help me cover up these damn bruises you smart ass."

I laugh, reaching across her to grab my phone from her bedside table. I hand it to her with a smile and she just glares at me, opening it and dials Alice's number, grabbing clothes from her closet. She walks out of her room and into her bathroom as I hear her talk to Alice. She'll be here in 20 minutes with some makeup. I grab my hoodie from the rocking chair and wait for Bella to come back in. She comes back in, wearing dark wash skinny jeans that hug her every curve, making Jasper Jr. twitch. Her purple halter top is loose, but clingy in all the right places, her hands are above her head as she pulls her hair up into a high ponytail. I feel my dick twitch once more as I stand up and hand her my hoodie. She smiles at me and pulls it on, thanking me before I hear Alice pull into the driveway.

Not a minute later, Charlie yells up to Bella, telling her of Alice's arrival.

"Bells! Alice is here!"

I look at Bella, Alice's arrival my cue to leave, silly Charlie still had no idea that I slept over every night. I hugged Bella tightly, burying my face in her neck before whispering to her.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan."

I kiss her neck softly before pulling away, smiling as I climb through her window, jumping down to the ground. I hear Alice step into her room, her bubbly voice perking up when she sees Bella. I walked home slowly, thinking about what I was going to do with Edward when Rose and Em showed up.

I got to the house and was surprised when I saw that Emmet and Rose were already there. I nodded to them and sat down next to an angry looking Rose.

"I'll call Edward and tell him to meet us in the meadow so we can talk. We'll decide what to do from there. I'm not so sure about killing him, maybe just taking him apart will be enough for his actions depending on how much remorse he feels."

Rose growls but nods and we all stood up, jumping out the window and running towards the meadow. I pulled out my cell phone and called Edward, telling him to meet us in the meadow. We reached the meadow in five minutes and saw that Edward was waiting for us, pacing. I felt the rage and the possessiveness rolling off of him in waves. I also felt the blood lust over everything and I had to focus before I lost control of my own beast.

"Edward what you did to Bella was unforgiving." I spoke to Edward trying to control my emotions. He looked at me with dark eyes and laughed.

"Like I care! She's mine! The blood that runs in her veins is mine, she is my singer and I will be the one to drink it! None of you will stop me and none of you shall taste her blood!"

Edward lunged at me, tackling me to the ground as our granite skin clashed, the sound of thunder echoing from our impact. I growled and pushed Edward off of me, the Major going into battle mode as I heard Rose gasp and Emmet growl. All three of us attacked Edward, the sound of ripping vampire flesh and screams filled the meadow around us. Soon the smell of burning vampire flesh and the sight of purple smoke lit up the sky.

"I'll tell Bella about this, no one mention it until I tell you it's okay." I glared at Rose and Emmet and they just nodded, knowing I was still in Major mode. I gave a curt nod and sprinted away into the forest looking for an animal to eat so I could quench my thirst. I quickly drained two mountain lions and a large buck. Finally feeling somewhat sated I made my way back to Bella's house trying to figure out how I'd tell her. I figured I'd go through the front door, letting Charlie know I was there. I fixed my shirt and walked up onto the front porch, knocking on the doorbell. Charlie answered and nodded to me, backing up so I could walk into the house.

"Hello chief." I nod to Charlie and he grunts back, walking into the living room to go back to the game.

"Bella's upstairs with Alice."

I nodded already knowing where she was and I ran up the stairs and knocked softly on her door. I heard a giggle and she said come in so I pushed open the door to see Alice and Bella sitting on Bella's bed. There was a bottle of nail polish remover and a few bottles of nail polish scattered around. I was hit with a large wave of lust coming from both Alice and Bella. My eyebrows rose as I took in Bella's slightly bruised well kissed lips and Alice's usual spiky hairstyle more disheveled than usual.

"What have you been doing while I was gone darlin'?" I looked at Bella with my arms crossed over my chest. She stood up and flitted over to me smiling innocently.

"Oh Jazzy, Alice and I were just doing each other's nails when we.. got distracted?" She looked up at me and bit her lip. I knew it was only normal for humans to experiment with their sexuality and because Bella looked so damn sexy and the fantasies of Bella, Alice and I running through my mind made it hard not to forgive her. I smirked and pulled her into my arms kissing her passionately. I heard Alice's cough and vaguely heard her say something about leaving.

I pulled away from Bella a few minutes later when she needed to breathe. She looked up at me with lust filled eyes and she dragged me towards her bed. Jasper Jr. was all about where this was going but I remembered I needed to tell her about Edward. I pulled away from Bella, her lips moving down to my neck sucking on my granite skin. I slowly pushed her away panting softly and looking down at her.

"Bella, darlin', I need to tell you something important." I kept her an arm's length away and quenched the lust with other emotions. I felt her anger as she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Darlin, Edward is.." I took a deep breath and stared deep into her eyes. "Darlin, Edward is dead."

Bella gasped and she stared at me in horror.

"What happened Jasper? How did he die! Did he go to the Volturi, did he reveal himself to everyone? Oh god, do they know about me not being a vampire yet?"

She started to hyperventilate and I sent her waves of calm as I rubbed her back slowly.

"No darlin ,he didn't go to the Volturi and they don't know about you. Rose, Emmet and I had to kill him today. After what he did to you, we confronted him about it and Edward's blood lust was controlling him. The main reason why he dated you, was because he wanted your blood. I know darlin, we were just as shocked as you. He wanted to kill you, to have your blood as his own so we had to kill him."

She looked at me with wide eyes before she broke out in tears and pushed me away. I tried to hold her and comfort her but she pushed me away.

"Get out! Leave me alone Jasper, just go, please." She fell onto her bed sobbing and clutching her pillow. I thought she was disgusted and horrified with me, of the thought of me killing Edward. All my thoughts of the vampire war and my scars, my monster and the major flooded my mind as I walked out the door and down the stairs, exiting the house.

A/N Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! My life is getting so hectic lately and all my free time has been spent with my boyfriend so.. Finally found time to type this and update it! (: I hope you all like it! What few readers are left reading this (I hope someone's still reading this..) please, please, PLEASE review! Pretty please with a dirty Jasper/Bella oneshot on top? (: I love you all! *Cullen boys and naughty thoughts*

Your hectic brained writer 3


End file.
